The Sleepover Saga
by Lemmy
Summary: What happens when Freddy Kruegar crashes your Sleepovers? Craziness with random Fandoms!!! Rated PG-13 for some sexual content, Violence and some mild British swearing
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

Okay, um I sorta edited the sleepover stories cause I was 1.Bored...so very bored 2.They were really really unorganized and 3.I didn't have a disclaimer...which is bad with all of the crossovers I have in this crazy fanfic, well lemme think this is a fanfic where four friends being me and my three friends have sleepovers with our made-up boyfriends and have Freddy from the nightmare movies bring random people from various fandoms for us to torture, these were first written back in the 8th grade I'm about to be a junior in high school so u probably will see improvement through out them but probably not, well, I will stop blabbing on and get with the disclaimer.

This is a Nightmare on Elm street/Harry Potter/Backstreet Boys/Jason Behr/Aaron Carter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Lord of the Rings/Dude Where's my Car/Survivor/Friday the Thirteenth/Halloween/Jeepers Creepers/and many more crossover fic.

Ok here's the disclaimer.

I own Laura...she is me so therefore I own her...me

I don't own Melaura, Katy, and Jenny they are my friends and in no way belong to me.

I don't own Ruth...she was in two of the stories and will not be reappearing for more then one reason.

I do own Max, he is my made up boyfriend, Jenny owns Jason she made him up

I do not own Bob3 he is a real person and didn't want his real name in the story actually Katy didn't want his name in the stories.

Freddy Kreuger and All things Nightmare on Elm Street belong to Wes Craven

Jason Behr is a real person and belongs to himself

The Backstreet Boys belong to me....just kidding they belong to themselves

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling but Katy seems to think Oliver Wood belongs to her, so if u wanna sue, sue her not me lol

All things Buffy belong to the genius Joss Whedon

All things Jeepers Creepers belong to Victor Salva

All things Dude Where's My car belong to whoever created them

Survior and Jeff Probust belong to CBS lol

Tinky Winky belongs in a mental instition and in no way to I own him or want to own him

Seeseememewawacoocoo belongs to Katy it can stay that way

The Bear From My World belongs to Melaura, My World is her story

Keith is Melaura's brother I don't own him, I already have a little brother and in no way do I want another one

Nsuck can belong to ever the hell wants them, who would want the bloody pansys any ways

Johnny the Spork and JJ the Fork we created by me but they belong to Freddy

ok im done anything you don't recognize might be mine and it might not Im not making any money off of this if I was I would be at Kings Domnion at the moment and not being bored, ok bye bye ppl hope you like the sleepover stories I have about three more to type up that has LOTR ppl in them I don't own them lol 


	2. The Sleepover 1

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Ruth, Max, Jason, Bob3, Josh and special guest Freddy Kreuger.

****

The Sleepover

****

Laura: Ok! We are having a Sleepover!!

****

Melaura: Ok Lem Settle down. Um there are boys here

****

Jenny: (Cuddling next to Jason) That's the point

(As the group started planning they don't sense the man waiting for them in their dreams)

****

Max: The first guy to sleep will be um

****

Laura: Gutted and hung from a goal post on the football field 

(Everyone looks at Laura)

****

Laura: What?!

****

Melaura: Ok Laura no more Scream for you

****

Jenny: How about we give them a makeover, put them in a dress, and tie the to a chair outside

****

Melaura: Kewl

****

Laura: I still like my idea better

****

Katy: Outside right?

****

Jenny: Yeah for an Hour

****

Laura: All in favor of my idea say I (Laura says I)

****

Jenny: My idea (Everyone says I, Laura Mumbles to herself)

__

Later that Night

****

Laura: I rented some movies

****

Jason: (Reading titles) Scream , Nightmare on Elm St., Child's Play, I know what you did last Summer, Halloween, Friday the 13, And (Looks at title more closely) Backstreet Boys all access video?

****

Laura: I'll take that (Snatches video from Jason)

****

Ruth: I think Laura's insane

****

Melaura: Welcome to the club Lem

****

Laura: Let's watch Nightmare now

****

Ruth: Josh don't you dare fall asleep

****

Josh: (Yawns) I wont

(Soon they were all engulfed in the movie)

****

Josh: (Snoring)

****

Freddy: (in a soft whisper) Josh

****

Josh: (opened his eyes he was no longer in Laura's room) HUH,Where am I

****

Freddy: You're in my world now (Jumps on Josh's back)

****

Josh: Who are you?!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Freddy: Your worst nightmare!!!!

****

Ruth: Josh wake up

****

Laura: He was the first to sleep now he faces the consequences

****

Josh: (Wakes up) I saw him

****

Ruth: Who?

****

Josh: Freddy!!!

****

Melaura: The guy from the movie you've got to be kidding

****

Josh: No (they dress him up and take him outside)

****

Bob3: Let's watch him out the window

****

Laura: I wanna finish the movie!!

****

Katy: Stop whining

****

Laura: Don't have to

(Katy and Laura start to argue)

****

Max: What's wrong with Josh?

(The group looks outside to see Josh convulsing then go limp)

****

Ruth: Josh!!!! 

(They run outside to see josh dead with 4 cut marks on his face)

****

Melaura: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Laura: Freddy come out I know you're here

****

Jenny: (in Jason's arms) Laura what are you doing?

****

Freddy: Inviting me to her party

(Everyone runs in house except for Melaura and Laura)

****

Melaura: (Grovels at his feet) We're not worthy!!

****

Laura: Get up he's not a god

****

Ruth: (comes storming out of the house) Why did you kill Josh?!!!

****

Freddy: He was annoying

****

Ruth:Arggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Laura: Come in Freddy

__

Later

(Sitting at dining room table getting to know each other)

****

Melaura: So Freddy how long have you known Laura

****

Freddy: Since she was really little but her dreams have gotten a little more interesting since then

****

Laura: (Kicks Freddy under Table) Shut UP

****

Everyone: (Laughs)

__

Much Later

(As the group finishes watching movies including the Backstreet Boys Max starts to fall asleep)

****

Laura: Max don't you dare fall asleep

****

Max: How can I with a guy who can kill me in my dreams sitting next to me and As long as you love me blaring?

****

Laura: Just warning you

(After BSB they played truth or dare)

****

Jenny: Melaura your turn truth or dare

****

Melaura: Dare

****

Jenny: Ok I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Freddy

****

Melaura: Ok grabs Freddy's Hand

****

Freddy: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(Mel drags him to the closet)

(For the next 7 minutes the gang here's banging and clothes being ripped, Melaura came out of the closet with Freddy's hat on her head looking proud of herself Freddy came out with his red and green sweater ripped, out of breath)

****

Laura: (Took one look at Freddy and burst out laughing)

****

Freddy: I'll be right back 

(comes back with a new red and green sweater on)I'll take that (Grabs hat off Melaura's head)

****

Melaura: But I thought that was a token of our love (looks hurt)

****

Freddy: I'm leaving

****

Laura: Don't go

****

Freddy: Got to have people to torture

****

Laura: In that case here's a list of people we don't like

****

Freddy: (Takes list) Thanks bye (leaves)

****

Max: I'm tired

****

Jason: So am I

****

Melaura: Time to sleep

****

Laura: I guess

****

Katy: What about Josh

****

Laura: Leave him out there

****

THE END?

Till next time.................. 


	3. The Sleepover 2

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Ruth, Freddy and Special guests The Backstreet Boys and Jason Behr

****

The Sleepover 2

****

Laura: (In the middle of a dream) I never wanna hear you say I want it that way (BSB is up on stage singing when 4 claws cut threw a screen) Arggg!!!!!! Freddy how many times have I told you not to kill the Backstreet Boys when I'm dreaming about them

****

Freddy: (Takes claw From Nick's terrified Face) Just one Please

****

Laura: NO!!!! (wakes up)

****

Freddy: You're mean

****

Laura: What's wrong with you

****

Freddy: Nothing (thinks) If you have another sleepover I'll bring BSB

****

Laura: Really?!!!!

****

Freddy: (Nods) Don't invite Melaura

****

Laura: She's coming (picks up phone)

(Soon all of Laura's friends are waiting for Freddy to bring BSB)

****

Jenny: Why couldn't I bring Jason

****

Laura: Cause I said no boyfriends

****

Melaura: Where's Freddy

****

Katy: What's he bringing

****

Ruth: I think I know

****

Everyone but Laura: WHAT!?

(In the distance you hear Larger than Life)

****

Jenny: Oh no

****

Laura: I can't believe it( BSB was standing in her room)

****

Freddy: These guys aren't that bad

****

Nick: (rubbing his eyes) Where are we?

****

A.J.: We're not on the bus anymore

****

Howie: Hi ladies

****

Laura: (faints)

****

Kevin: Will she be alright?

****

Everyone but BSB: (Shrugs)

****

Brian: Freddy Krueger?

****

Freddy: That's my name don't were it out

****

Brian: (Faints)

****

Jenny: Now I think I know why Laura likes him the best (looks at Freddy) Freddy?

****

Freddy: Huh?

****

Jenny: will you bring Jason Behr

****

Freddy: Your Boyfriend

****

Jenny: No a really cute guy off of Roswell

****

Freddy: ok (disappears)

****

Laura: (wakes up) I had the greatest dream BSB was in my room (looks to see the guys looking at her) WOW!!!!

****

Brian: (rubbing his head) Ok what is Freddy doing here

****

Laura: He likes coming to our sleepovers

****

Brian: Ok? (looks at Band mates they shrug)

****

Freddy: (comes back with Jason Behr) This guy?

****

Jenny: (in a dreamy voice) Yeah

****

Jason: this is a dream (closes his eyes and opens the again) Drat

****

Jenny: Hi Jason

****

Jason: Ah Hi

****

Freddy: ok I will stay as long as we don't play truth or dare

****

Ruth: but that makes the sleepover

****

Laura: Lets play spin the bottle

****

The guys: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

The girls: Yes

****

Katy: (pulls out bottle) Lets play

****

Laura: A.J. you go first (guys pull out of circle) (bottle lands on Laura)

****

A.J.: (Kisses Laura)

****

Laura: WOW! (faints)

****

Katy: Mel your turn (girls pull out of circle) (lands on Freddy)

****

Melaura: (sighs) I have to kiss him again (groans)

****

Freddy: I thought you liked me (looks hurt)

****

Melaura: Never did I just never pass on a dare (grins)

****

Katy: you have to kiss him

****

Melaura: I will if he lets me were his hat

****

Freddy: Ok ( they kiss) (Melaura grabs his hat) (Laura wakes up)

****

Ruth: Jenny your turn (bottle lands on Freddy jenny turns it towards Jason)

****

Jason: (kisses her)

****

Jenny: wow that's better than I thought it would be (they finish the game and move on to truth or dare)

****

Laura: Who wants to go first?

****

Melaura: MeMeMe

****

Laura: Ok Truth or dare

****

Melaura: Dare

****

Laura: why do I even Ask (Thinks)

****

Jenny: I've got a good one (whispers to Laura)

****

Laura: (snickers) ok we dare you to go outside with a pot on your head and sing that Shrek song you made up

****

Melaura: ok where are your pots

(they all go outside to watch Melaura)

****

Melaura: (at the top of her lungs)And I saw her face and I wanted to leave her ( She comes in when she hears sirens)

****

Jenny: I forgot it was 1 in the Morning

****

Jason: I have to go I have to shoot a scene for Roswell at 7am

****

Jenny: Bye (Freddy grabs Jason and they disappear)

****

Laura: (looks at BSB) Don't go guys

****

Nick: we have to invite us again (Kisses Laura's cheek)

****

Ruth: Don't Faint

****

Laura: (Faints)

(Freddy came to get BSB and came back and took Laura to her room)

****

Melaura: (Throws Hot water On Laura)

****

Laura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! that's Hot

****

Everyone: Duh

****

Freddy: gotta go torture

****

Everyone: Bye (they go to sleep)

****

The End?

Till Next time...


	4. The Sleepover 3

Starring: (Laura,Melaura,Katy,Jenny,Freddy,Harry potter, Jason Behr and the Backstreet Boys) This time the sleepover is at Melaura's house

  
**The Sleepover 3**  
  
(Everyone is on Melaura's Trampoline Except Harry)

  
**Laura: **Freddy stop bouncing

  
**Melaura: **(Arguing with Harry) Get up here right now!

  
**Harry: **No what part don't you understand

  
**Melaura: **the N and the O (grabs Harry and pulls him on trampoline)

  
**Freddy: **if I can't bounce what can I do

  
**Laura: **(thinks) kill Harry

  
**Freddy: **(puts on glove) OK (grins evilly) (Harry cringes)

  
**Melaura: **(Blocks Harry) no I need someone to torture

  
**Freddy & Laura: **Drat

  
**Laura: **Can't you torture your sister

  
**Melaura: **She's not here

  
**Laura: **Drat

  
**Jenny: **I miss Jason

  
**Katy: **Mel can I call Bob3

  
**Melaura: **No

  
**Jenny: **Freddy can u get Jason

  
**Freddy: **Later cause I'm a so bringing BSB

  
**Katy: **(begging Melaura) Please

  
**Melaura: **NO lets play the ball game

  
**Laura & Katy: **NO!!!!

  
**Jenny: **I'm bored

  
**Melaura: **I have a tape recorder

  
**Katy: **I'm a frying pan

  
**Everyone: **(looks at Katy)

  
**Katy: **What Laura's a toilet

  
**Everyone: **(Looks at Laura)  
**Laura: **I'M NOT A TOLIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**Melaura: **I'll be right back

  
**Laura: **your going to die

  
**Melaura: **Shut up

  
**Laura: **(sticks out tongue)

  
**Melaura: **(rolls her eyes)looks at jenny and Katy)Make sure Harry doesn't escape and Laura and Freddy don't kill him. (walks towards house)

  
(They sit in silence)

  
**Freddy: **aren't we supposed to jump

  
**Laura: **Yeah (they both get up and jump Katy and jenny follow)

  
**Harry: **(sitting) I don't think I like this

  
**Laura: **deal with it

  
**Freddy: **(looks at sun) I have to get BSB and Jason be right back

  
**Jenny: **Melaura's been gone for a while

  
**Laura: **she's probably dead

  
**Katy: **and you say I'm cruel

  
**Laura: **I'll get her you watch Freddy (walks in house to find it silent and empty)

  
**Laura: **Melaura where are you (goes in Melaura's room)

  
**Laura: **It's not funny no more come out

  
(Melaura jumps from her closet with her psycho Knife)

  
**Laura: **(Screams)

  
**Melaura: **(laughing) you should have seen your face

  
**Laura: **that's it (chases Melaura Back to trampoline)

  
(Jenny and Katy were gone)

  
**Melaura: **Harry what did you do

  
**Harry: **Nothing

  
**Laura: **Make them reappear

  
(Katy and Jenny reappear)

  
**Melaura: **where's Freddy

  
**Freddy: **Right here  
**BSB: **(singing) I will love you more than that I wont say the words then take them back don't give loneliness a chance baby listen to me when I say I will love you more than that

  
**Melaura: **Oh shut up

  
**Laura: **you shut up

  
**Melaura: **U shut up

  
**Laura: **No you shut up

  
**Melaura: **you

  
**Laura: **no you

  
**Melaura: **you

  
**Laura: **NO you

  
**BSB: **will you both shut up

  
**Laura: **(looks shocked)

  
**Brian: **Sorry Laura

  
**Laura: **(walks to BSB and looks at Melaura) Leave my men alone

  
**Melaura: **whatever ( it starts to get dark outside)

  
**Nick: **Laura you haven' fainted yet today

  
**Laura: **I got therapy

  
**Everyone: **(jumps on trampoline)

  
**Katy: **I'm a cheerleader

  
**Freddy: **I thought you were a frying pan

  
**Katy: **wait a second ( sits down to think)

  
**Brian: **are we going to play truth or dare

  
**Laura: **of course truth or dare

  
**Brian: **Dare

  
**Laura: **ok I dare you to sing me a song 

  
**Brian: **(sings As long as you love me)

  
**Laura: **(has tears in her eyes) that was great

  
**Brian: **ok Laura truth or dare

  
**Laura: **Dare

  
**Brian: **I dare you to go out front and say why BSB is better than Nsuck at the top of your lungs

  
**Laura: **Ok sure

  
**Everyone: **(Hears Laura Scream reasons)

  
**Laura: **(runs back) There was a cop out there

  
**Everyone: **(turns to see a flashlight)

  
**Cop: **Having a good time

  
**Everyone: **Yes

  
**Cop: **that's good I saw a girl run back her she was making lots of noise about the backstreet boys or something ( notices Laura's BSB shirt) Can you tell me were to find her

  
**Laura: **No one ran back here

  
**Cop: **Well you must know her your wearing a backstreet shirt

  
**Freddy: **(whispered) busted

  
**Cop: **what was that young man ( puts flashlight on Freddy) Ahhh Freddy Kruger!!!(runs screaming) 

(Harry sneaks away unnoticed)

  
**Laura: **Man Freddy if you weren't a serial killer I don't know what I'd do

  
**Brian: **sorry

  
**Laura: **that's ok (looks at BSB, Jason and Freddy) can you guys stay tonight

  
**BSB: **sure

  
**Jason: **I'm cool

  
**Freddy: **OK

  
**Melaura: **Where's Harry

  
**Everyone: **(looks around)

  
**Laura: **who cares

  
**Melaura: **yeah (they go to sleep)

  
(Somewhere off the highway)

  
**Harry: **HA HA They will never find me ( turns to see a truck coming straight towards him)( SPLAT)  
  
**The end?  
Till next time...**


	5. The Sleepover 4

__

Author's Note: I am an Obsessed BSB Fan so bear with me  
  
Starring: Laura, Melaura, Freddy, BSB and special guest Aaron Carter  
(takes place at Kings Dominion)

****

The Sleepover 4

****

Laura: Why couldn't any else come?

  
**Brian: **Rule #1 can only bring 3 fans on tour bus

  
**Nick: **I know it sucks

  
**Freddy: **So where are we going

  
**AJ: **Kings Dominion

  
**Nick: **Aaron's practicing for his concert

  
**Melaura: **Cool can we go on rides

  
**Kevin: **Why not we have the whole park to our selves

  
**Laura: **awesome

  
**Freddy: **I haven't been here since I was human

  
**Howie: **nick are you going to perform with Aaron

  
**Nick: **I am thinking about it

  
(They are in front of the park)

  
**Melaura: **what are we going to ride first

  
**Laura: **Outer limits

  
**Everyone: **ok ( they start towards ride)

  
**Aaron: **hey Nick guys wait up ( runs up to them)

  
**Nick: **hey little bro

  
**Aaron: **hey

  
**Nick: **this is Laura, Melaura and Freddy

  
**Aaron: **Hi

  
**Laura: **WOW (faints)

  
**Howie: **(catches her) I thought you got therapy

  
**Laura: **I did that was fake (Looks nervous)

  
**Kevin: **lets go ( they get to the ride)

  
**Ride person: **Hi  
**Laura: **Hi

  
**RP: **you ready to ride

  
**Everyone: **yes

  
(everyone sits by themselves)

  
**RP: **see ya (they are blasted off)

  
( they get off ride)

  
**Aaron: **I have practice see ya later

  
**Everyone: **bye

  
**Laura: **lets ride all the roller coasters over here

  
**Everyone: **ok

  
(They ride Anaconda, Volcano, avalanche, And walk over to the wooden ones and ride the hurler, rebel yell, grizzley and ride the shockwave, and the hypersonic) 

  
**Freddy: **that was fun

  
**Loudspeaker: **attention Backstreet boys and Aaron carter there is a mob of fans out side I suggest you evacuate

  
**Melaura: **no way lets hide

  
**Howie: **you sure

  
**Melaura: **Yes lets go

  
(they walk towards the Hurler)

  
**AJ: **should we trust Melaura

  
**Howie: **(shrugs)

  
**Nick: **Um Aaron is at the amphitheater

  
**Melaura: **Lets get him later

  
**Nick: **But

  
**Laura: **listen to Mel

  
**Loudspeaker: **(sounds like a obsessed fan) Um (giggle) BSB it is safe to (giggle) come out

  
**Kevin: **I'm not so sure about this

  
**Laura: **from experience that sounded like a obsessed fan

  
**Freddy: **lets make a break for it

  
**Everyone: **ok

  
**Nick: **um Aaron

  
**Laura: **we will get him on the way lets go

  
( they run past mob and catch up with Aaron who was being chased and ran to the tour bus)

  
**Kevin: **(yelling at bus driver) Josh open the door

  
( they get in bus as mob catches up)

  
**AJ: **GO GO GO

  
**Laura: **so that's what its like being a Backstreet boy

  
**Nick: **yep  
  
**The End?  
Till next time...**


	6. The Sleepover 5

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Max, Jason, Bob3, Freddy, BSB, And Jason Behr) Takes place At Melaura's 

  
**The Sleepover 5 **  
  
**Melaura: **Welcome to the torture chamber

  
**Katy: **(laughs) We need sugar (looks around) Sugar sugar hee hee

  
**Everyone: **(backs away from Katy)

  
**Nick: **so what are we doing today

  
**Bob3: **Nothing scary I hope( looks around nervously)

  
**Melaura: **A little of this a little of that

  
**Laura: **We are having a séance'

  
**Jenny: **you've got to be kidding

  
**Laura & Melaura: **Nope

  
**AJ: **who we bringing back

  
**Kevin: **How about (thinks)

  
**Laura: **Roman

  
**Everyone: **Who?

  
**Laura: **you know Scream 3 Sidney's brother

  
**Howie: **But Scott Foley is still alive

  
**Laura: **but Roman is dead 

  
**Melaura: **I was thinking more on the lines of Blair witch

  
**Freddy: **Jason Voorhees

  
**Everyone: **(looks at Freddy)

  
**Jenny: **we have enough Jason's

  
**Laura: **all in favor of Roman say I

  
(Nick, Brian, Max, And Laura say I)

  
**Laura: **ok Blair witch

  
**Everyone else: **I

  
**Laura: **Blair witch it is

  
( they begin séance)

  
**Jason Behr: **does anyone else feel like they are getting shorter  
**Jason: **yeah

  
**Everyone: **(opens eyes)

  
**Laura: **( in a high squeaky voice) Mel was the net to the trampoline always that high

  
**Melaura: **(in the same voice) No

  
**Katy: **(in same voice) what book were you reading from (looks at book) How to turn people in to dolls

  
**Everyone: **(screams)

  
**Laura: **Melaura How do we get back

  
**Brian: **How can we sing

  
**Nick: **I don't know

  
**Kevin: **lets try

  
**BSB: **(in high squeaky voices) Listen I mean it there's nothing that he's worthy of he's just another playa playin in the name of love I've seen enough

  
**Melaura: **Please be quiet

  
**Laura: **Man u guys sound good even if you do sound like chipmunks

  
**BSB: **Thanks

  
**Melaura: **(looking threw book which is 10 times bigger than her) The only way to reverse the spell is to say this (shows spell) under a full moon

  
**AJ: **when's the next full moon

  
**Katy: **In 2 days

  
**Laura: **my parents will freak

  
**Jenny: **mine too

  
**Howie: **we have a concert in a week

  
**Melaura: **We'll just have to chill out here 

  
**Max: **at least we can all fit on the trampoline

  
**Everyone: **Yeah (laughs)

  
_day 1_

  
**Melaura's little bro: **MEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you?  
_  
(authors note: Her brother did do this when I was over her house once)_

  
**Melaura: **oh no my brother

  
**Jenny: **I don't like what he does to dolls  
**Laura: **He's coming

  
**Mel's bro: **(sees the group) WOW! more bait to go fishing with

  
(grabs all 14 of them)

  
**Everyone: **(Screams)

  
**Melaura: **Keith put us down

  
**Keith: **this one looks like Mel

  
(Keith ties her to his fishing pole and launches

  
**Melaura: **HELP!!!!

  
**Keith: **these things suck (throws group back on trampoline)

  
**Brian: **Ow

  
**Laura: **Mel your brother needs help

  
**Melaura: **(rubbing her neck) I noticed

  
**Freddy: **that boy needs help  
_  
Day 2_  
  
**AJ: **finally we can go back to normal

  
**Everyone: **Double double toil in trouble return all who read this back to human form releasing the curse set before them

  
**Bob3: **It's good to be me again

  
**Everyone: **You got that right  
  
**The end?  
Till next time...**


	7. The Sleepover 6

(Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Max, Freddy, Jason, Bob3, Nick, Brian, Fred, Meli, Ann, Lisa, Chris, Sean, BSB and Jason Behr)

****

The Sleepover 6 Reunion

__

  
Author's note: This takes place 20 years after Sleepover 5 at Melaura's house  
  
**Melaura: **(hugging Laura) Oh it's so good to see you again

  
**Laura: **you to here are the boys Nick and Brian and you know Max

  
**Melaura: **My kids are asleep

  
**Freddy: **(walks towards door) Hi Laura, Max

  
**Laura: **Hey Freddy

  
**Melaura: **there's Jenny (runs out door) HI jenny

  
**Jenny: **(runs up to Melaura and gives her a big hug) Hey! (Does the same to Laura)

Jason: (brings up to girls) Hey Max, Freddy

  
**Max: **must they do that

  
**Freddy: **what

  
**Max: **talk like little kids and run around?

  
**Freddy: **with them anything can happen

  
(The girls walk up to the guys)

  
**Jenny: **this is Ann and Lisa

  
**Melaura: **Freddy can you go wake up Fred and Meli

  
**Freddy: **yeah (walks away) 

  
**Jenny: **where's Katy

  
**Melaura: **She said she'd be late

  
**Laura: **that's her now

  
**Katy: **Hey guys

  
**Laura, Melaura, and Jenny: **Hey Flunky!!

  
**Bob3: **(walks up with 2 boys) Hi

  
**Katy: **this is Chris and Sean

  
**Laura: **how are we going to keep 8 little kids occupied

  
**Melaura: **trampoline of course we can watch them from the porch

  
(they go outside and put kids on trampoline)

  
**Laura: **It's been so long

  
**Freddy: **I think I hear our other guests

  
**Melaura: **Freddy you didn't

  
**BSB: **Time look where we are and what we've been through time sharing are dreams!!!

  
**Laura: **hey guys (hugs each member of BSB)

  
**Jenny: **Hi Jason

  
**Jason B: **HI

  
**Max: **ok why don't you girls go take a walk and we'll watch the kids

  
**The guys: **we will

  
**Laura: **thanks lets go

  
(Walking down the sidewalk)

  
**Melaura: **Would you like a tour

  
**Jenny: **(In a funky British accent) No but I'll bite your legs off

  
**Everyone: **(laughs)

  
**Laura: **after I warshed my dishes in the dish warsher I warshed my clothes in the warsher than I read the warshington post

  
**Everyone: **(laughs)

  
**Laura & Jenny: **(In funky British accents:) I disclog my nose at you and fart in your general direction your mother was a hamster and your father smells like cheese now leave before I taunt you for a second time

  
**Laura: **that will never not be funny

  
**Jenny: **You got that right

  
**Melaura: **I live in the corner of a round room

  
**Everyone: **(laughs)

  
**Katy: **those were some good times

  
**Laura: **you guys are forgetting something (car drives by) (waves)

  
**Everyone: **(laughs)

  
(they walk in silence)

  
**Katy: **we need to do this more often

  
**Jenny: **like during the holidays

  
(Back in 2001 on Melaura's trampoline)  
  
**Melaura: **(screams)

  
**Everyone: **what!?

  
**Melaura: **I had this dream we were all in our 20's with kids and we were planning to get together for the holidays

  
**Laura: **Melaura that's dumb

  
**Katy: **can we go back to sleep

  
**Melaura: **(stays Up) (sees adult versions of herself, Katy, Jenny, And Laura Laughing) God god no  
  
**The end?  
Till next time...**


	8. The Sleepover 7

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, and Freddy. Takes place at bowling alley 

__

Authors note: Bowling alley, what am I thinking  
  
**The Sleepover 7**  
  
**Laura: **I can't believe you talked me into this

  
**Melaura: **your no fun

  
**Jenny: **why the Bowling alley

  
**Melaura: **you wanted a weird sleepover

  
**Katy: **and what a place to have it

  
**Laura: **how are you planning to get in

  
**Melaura: **My dad's friend works here

  
**Laura: **and 

  
**Melaura: **He gave us keys and the alley for a night

  
**Katy: **Kewl

  
(they walk in)

  
**Jenny: **It smells in here

  
**Laura: **what do you expect its a bowling alley

  
**Jenny: **(they are all set up) So what are we going to do now

  
**Laura: **slide down the lanes

  
**Everyone: **what!?

  
**Laura: **I saw it on an episode of Roswell

  
**Jenny: **speaking of Roswell is anyone else coming

  
**Melaura: **Nope

  
**Laura: **Not even Freddy

  
**Melaura: **no one

  
_(An hour later)_  
  
**Laura: **I'm bored

  
**Melaura: **Your not allowed to be bored

  
**Katy: **My head hurts

  
**Jenny: **I told you not to slide head first

  
**Laura: **so what now

  
**Melaura: **I'll be right back

  
**Laura: **your gonna (jenny clamps her hand over Laura's mouth) (Laura pushes her away) DIE

  
**Katy: **Mopelop wophoperope arope yopou gopoinopgop

  
**Melaura: **sopuroppopropisope

  
**Katy: **okop

  
**Jenny: **will you stop with the opish!!!!!

  
**Laura: **(thinking really hard to herself)

  
**Katy: **Don't hurt yourself

  
**Laura: **what did you guys say

  
**Katy: **I said Mel where are you going and she said surprise so I said ok

  
**Jenny: **I hate that op language (runs in circles till she passes out)

  
**Katy & Laura: **OOOOOOk

  
(suddenly colorful lights come on and so do BSB)

  
**Melaura: **You like

  
**Laura: **Cool (starts to sing)

  
**Katy: **Lights lights look at the lights

  
**Jenny: **I feel dizzy

  
**Melaura: **Is this better

  
**Jenny: **yeah

  
(they all start to dance)

  
**Melaura: **you guys wanna bowl

  
**Jenny: **Sure

  
**Katy: **Of course

  
**Laura: **If I must

  
**Melaura: **I call this the melimouse Flintstone roll (stands on tip-toes spins around and rolls ball)

  
**Jenny: **Good one

  
**Melaura: **STRIKE!!!!!

  
(After they are done bowling they talk)

  
**Melaura: **and they said we called them slime

  
**Laura: **did you hear that 

  
**Everyone: **What!?

  
**Laura: **that clinking noise

  
**Katy: **Are you playing around

  
**Laura: **no

  
**Melaura: **there it is did you hear it

  
**Jenny: **yeah

  
**Katy: **lets investigate  
**Jenny: **are you sure cause it might be an insane person

  
**Melaura: **jenny look around your surrounded by insane people

  
**Jenny: **oh yeah I forgot

  
**Laura: **over there in the arcade

  
( they walk towards arcade) (the clicking gets louder and louder)  
**Voice: **god darn it

  
**Melaura: **(picks up a bowling ball) w-who's there

  
**Voice: **huh (turns around)

  
**Laura: **Freddy what are you doing here

  
**Freddy: **wondering why I wasn't invited

  
**Melaura: **this is a girls only party

  
**Freddy: **oh ok I guess I'll go then

  
( the girls look at each other and nod)

  
**Katy: **you can stay

  
**Freddy: **Cool

  
(Back at sleeping bags)

  
**Laura: **lets tell spooky stories

  
**Everyone: **ok

  
**Melaura: **I'll go first, once there were 5 friends who were camping in a bowling alley when they heard a banging noise

  
(there was banging at the door)  
**Everyone: **(Screams)

  
**Person outside door: **OPEN UP IT'S THE POLICE!!!!

  
**Melaura: **drat everyone hide

  
**Laura: **I thought you had permission

  
**Melaura: **I did I swear

  
**Katy: **back here

  
(they hide where the pins are stored) (the door crashes open)

  
**Jenny: **they're coming

  
**Freddy: **I think we noticed

  
**Jenny: **Ha ha

  
**Cop1: **there's no one here

  
**Cop2: **the neighbors must have imagined the lights in here lets go home

  
**Cop1: **ok ( they leave)

  
**Melaura: **is it safe

  
**Laura: **Freddy go see

  
**Freddy: **why do I have to

  
**Laura: **(glares)

  
**Freddy: **ok ok (mumbles to himself)(comes back) its safe

  
( they all pile out)

  
**Laura: **Never again

  
**Jenny: **(pulls sleeping bag from under table) that was close

  
**Melaura: **I had permission

  
**Katy: **yeah is that why you had to pick the lock?

  
**Melaura: **I lost the keys

  
**Everyone: **yeah right

  
( they argue till 3 in the morning)

  
**Laura: **lets go back to Mel's house

  
**Everyone: **ok

  
**Melaura: **out the back 

  
**Laura: **why

  
**Melaura: **cause I know a short cut

  
(an hour later they are on the trampoline)

  
**Freddy: **well that was an adventure

  
**Jenny: **wasn't that the second time the police came to one of our sleep overs

  
**Melaura: **yep

  
**Everyone: **(laughs)

  
**Laura: **so what was up with that dream you had last weekend

  
**Melaura: **It was a nightmare no offence Freddy but we were married and are kids were named after us

  
**Voice: **we should get together for the holidays

  
**Everyone: **(screams)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	9. The Sleepover 8

(Starring: Jenny, Jason Behr, and Jason)  
  
**The Sleepover 8**  
  
_Authors Note: This was requested by Jenny and she thought it was very very very very FUNNY_  
  
**Jenny: **(sitting in her room putting make up on) My dream is coming true both of my Jasons in my room

  
(doorbell)

  
**Jenny: **Oh they're here (goes to answer door)

  
**Jason: **Hi

  
**Jenny: **hey

  
**Jason: **so where is everyone else

  
**Jenny: **not coming but Jason B is coming

  
**Jason: **Cool

  
(doorbell)

  
**Jenny: **that must be him (answers door)

  
**Jason B: **hey Jenny , Jason

  
**Jenny & Jason: **Hey

  
(they go to living room)

  
**Jason: **so what are we going to do

  
**Jenny: **Hang out

  
**Jason B: **lets play truth or dare

  
**Jenny & Jason: **Ok

  
**Jason B: **Jenny Truth or dare

  
**Jenny: **truth

  
**Jason B: **ok which one of us do you like better

  
**Jenny: **I don't like either of you I love both of you

  
**Jason: **good answer

  
**Jenny: **ok Jason B Truth or Dare

  
**Jason B: **Dare

  
**Jenny: **ok I dare you to go skinny-dipping in my pool

  
**Jason B: **ya double dare me

  
**Jenny: **(nods)

  
(as they go down stairs Jason strips)

  
**Jason: **how long do I have to stay in here

  
**Jenny: **till I come out and get you

  
(Jenny pulls Jason in a closet)

  
(2 hours Later)  
  
(in pool)

  
**Jason B: **JENNY?

  
(in Closet)

  
(jenny and Jason are still Making out)

  
(outside)

  
**Police: **you are under arrest for indecent exposure

  
**Jason B:**JENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**THE END?  
Till Next Time...**


	10. The Sleepover 9

Starring: Laura and BSB (At Laura's house)  
  
**The Sleepover 9**

__

  
(Radio Blaring)

  
**Laura: **(singing) You are My fire the one desire believe when I say I want it that way (Laura hears a noise and presses pause) Hello?

  
**Nick: **and we are two worlds a part can't reach to your heart when you say I want it that way

  
**BSB: **tell me why ain't nothing but a heart ache Ain't nothing but a mistake tell me why I never want to hear you say I want it that way

  
**AJ: **cause I want it that way

  
**Laura: **(clapping) that was great but try not to scare me net time

  
**BSB: **sorry

  
**Laura: **so what's up

  
**Nick: **we were bored

  
**Laura: **so why did you come here

  
**Howie: **cause there always something to do here

  
**Laura: **wanna watch a movie

  
**BSB: **ok

  
**Laura: **Monty Python and the Holy Grail?

  
**BSB: **Never seen it

  
**Laura: **its really funny I watched at one of Jenny's normal sleepovers

  
**Brian: **normal yeah right

  
**Laura: **actually Me and Jenny aren't as insane as everyone else

  
**AJ: **are you sure

  
**Laura: **yeah

  
**Nick: **lets play truth or dare

  
**Laura: **ok

  
**Nick: **AJ truth or dare

  
**AJ: **Dare

  
**Nick: **I dare you to take your sunglasses off

  
**AJ: **that's not a dare

  
**Laura: **you have to do it ( AJ takes off his sunglasses and Laura takes a picture) Finally

  
**AJ: **huh what happen

  
**Everyone: **(Laughs)

  
(They continue the game till Melaura and Freddy crash the party)  


****

THE END?  
Till Next Time....


	11. The Sleepover 10

(Starring: Melaura, Harry Potter, And Freddy)

  
**The Sleepover 10**  


__

(Authors Note: you must read the end of sleepover 3 to understand the beginning of sleepover 10)   
  
**Harry: **My Head hurts

  
**Freddy: **you were hit by a tracker trailer 

  
**Melaura: **see you run from me and you face the consequences

  
**Harry: **(mumbles to himself)

  
**Freddy: **What are we going to do 

  
**Melaura: **Anything

  
**Freddy: **Anything? (Pulls on glove)

  
**Melaura: **who?

  
**Freddy: **pick someone

  
**Harry: **Just one

  
**Melaura: **Lets just peek in people's dreams 

  
**Freddy: **ok

  
**Melaura: **what about Laura

  
**Freddy: **Ok

  
(In the dream Laura is dreaming about BSB)

  
**Freddy: **as usual 

  
**Melaura: **ok lets go into Jenny's Dream now

  
**Freddy: **why don't we go to Katy's instead

  
**Melaura: **no 

  
**Freddy: **ok but don't blame me for what you see

  
(In the dream Jenny is in bed with both of her Jason's

  
**Harry: **it's like porno!

  
**Melaura: **that didn't need to be seen

  
**Freddy: **(looks at Harry) Porno?

  
**Harry: **(looks nervous) I've never seen one I swear

  
**Freddy: **yeah right  
**Melaura: **Katy's turn

  
_(Author's note Michael is one of Katy's worst enemies not to be confused with Michael Myers who is in the sleepover 11)_

  
(In the dream Katy is in a field with Bob3 when Michael showed up)

  
**Melaura: **This is funny

  
**Harry: **I never knew Katy had claws

  
**Freddy: **now that's a catfight

  
**Melaura: **you got that right

  
(They watch Katy's dream for the rest of the night)

  
**THE END?   
Till Next Time...**


	12. The Sleepover 11

(Starring: Katy and Bob3)

  
**The Sleepover 11 The Drama**

****

Katy: Hey Bob3

  
**Bob3: **Hey Katy 

  
**Katy: **what's up?

  
**Bob3: **nothing you?

  
**Katy: **(looks up at ceiling)

****

Bob3:So........

****

Katy: So.....................

  
**Bob3: **Katy I have a confession to make (looks ashamed)

  
**Katy: **What

  
**Bob3: **Nevermind

  
**Katy: **(grabs Bob3 by shoulders) what Bob3 what

  
**Bob3: **My name isn't Bob3

  
**Katy: **then what is it

  
**Bob3: **I can't tell you i'm under the witness protection program

  
**Katy: **(looks confused) Then why did you bring it up

  
**Bob3: **Cause I'm I'm

  
**Katy: **Bob3 or whatever your name is you can tell me anything I'm your girlfriend

  
**Bob3: **I know I just don't want him to get me

  
**Katy: **Who

  
**Bob3: **Michael

  
**Katy: **Michael ooooo I'm going to kill him 

  
**Bob3: **Katy you don't understand Michael Myers

  
**Katy: **the guy from the movies Laura watches

  
**Bob3: **(nods)

  
**Katy: **That's pure rubberish Michael Myers Isn't real

  
**Bob3: **he is Katy he is

  
**Katy: **Bob3 tell me your real name please

  
**Bob3: **ok it's Bob2

  
**Katy: **Bob2 I like that

  
**Bob2: **you do

  
**Katy: **Yeah and you remember you don't have to hide anything from me we will fight this Michael Myers guy with all we've got

  
**Bob2: **ok I Love You

  
**Katy: **I love you too

  
(they kiss)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	13. The Sleepover 12

(Starring: Laura, Freddy, and Special Guest Michael Myers)

  
_Author's Note: Takes place at 1428 Elm Street Freddy's House_

  
**The Sleepover 12**

****

Freddy: Hey Laura

  
**Laura: **Hey

  
**Freddy: **(starts picking up things) its a little messy in here

  
**Laura: **(coughing because of dust) Messy you need to redecorate

  
**Freddy: **I'll look in to that

  
**Laura: **so why did you invite me here

  
**Freddy: **I wanted you to meet some one

  
(a man in a mechanics uniform and a white mask comes out)

  
**Laura: **Hi Michael (looks at Freddy) 

  
**Freddy: **(looks confused) your not scared

  
**Laura: **why should I be

  
**Michael: **(cocks head)

  
**Laura: **I love it when you do that

  
**Michael: **(cocks head Again)

  
**Laura: **(giggles)

  
**Freddy: **(sighs) he is a serial killer

  
**Laura: **so are you so what's the difference

  
**Freddy: **lets play truth or dare

  
**Michael: **(shakes head no)

  
**Laura: **Why

  
**Michael: **(points at mouth and shrugs)

  
**Freddy: **He can't speak

  
**Laura: **I noticed

  
**Freddy: **Mike I'm going to go in your head and help you speak

  
**Michael: **(looks at Laura)

  
**Laura: **Let him

  
**Michael: **(nods)

  
**Freddy: **(takes a deep breath) 3,2,1, Bye (he disappears)

  
**Michael: **Hi

  
**Laura: **Wow so that's what an immortal serial killer sounds like

  
**Freddy: **(In thought speak) I sound no different

  
**Laura: **(ignores Freddy) so Michael why did you kill all of those people

  
**Michael: **Had to

  
**Laura: **why?

  
**Michael: **because of the curse

  
**Laura: **Curse?

  
**Michael: **yeah

  
**Freddy: **(thought speak) I'm possessed

  
**Laura: **I'm trying to talk to Michael

  
**Freddy: **(thought speak) Sorrrrrrryyyyyy

  
**Laura: **Michael you need to come to one of my sleepover

  
**Michael: **I'd be glad to

  
**Freddy: **(thought speak) can I still come

  
**Laura: **of course

  
**Freddy: **(thought speak) Cool

  
**Laura: **lets play truth or dare now I'll go first

  
**Freddy: **(thought Speak) Truth or Dare

  
**Laura: **Dare

  
**Freddy: **(thought speak) I dare you to kiss Michaels real face

  
**Laura: **ok

  
**Michael: **(takes off mask to reveal a burnt face)

  
**Laura: **(kisses him)

  
(5 minutes later)

  
**Laura: **(Still kissing Michael)

  
**Freddy: **(Looking at wrist) 1 2 Freddy's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door 5 6 grab a crucifix 7 8 stay up late 9 10 never sleep again  
(A half an hour later)

  
**Freddy: **(getting agitated) (thought speak) ok enough already I said Kiss not a make out session

  
**Laura: **Wow

  
**Michael: **That was nice (puts mask back on)

  
**Freddy: **(appears next to Laura) (rolls eyes) you both have major issues

  
(Michael walks upstairs in front of Laura and Freddy)

  
**Laura: **That was fun

  
**Freddy: **you still like me right

  
**Laura: **(puts arm around Freddy's shoulders) of course why would you think that

  
**Freddy: **(smiles) never mind  
  
**THE END?  
Till Next Time...**


	14. The sleepover 13

(Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, and a bunch of other dudes)

The Sleepover 13: Dude Where's my trampoline?

  
**Melaura: **(wakes up on ground) Wake up guys 

  
**Laura: **Nooo (turns around)

  
**Melaura: **WAKE UP!!!!!

  
**Laura: **I'm up I'm up

  
**Jenny: **lets go inside

  
**Katy: **I need food food hee hee

  
(they go inside to find the house filled with pixie sticks)

  
**Katy: **Yipeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps in a pile)

  
**Melaura: **Is it possible that we were so high on sugar last night that we bought a lifetime supply of pixie sticks?

  
**Laura: **(looks at Katy) I think its entirely possible

  
**Jenny: **oh yeah

  
**Voice: **(banging on door) open up!!!!!!!!!

  
**Laura: **oh no its Mr. Krater 

  
**Melaura: **who was supposed to turn in the rent

  
**Everyone: **(looks at Katy)

  
**Katy: **what I did

  
**Jenny: **(Walks over to table) Then what's this (holds up envelope)

  
**Katy: **oops

  
**Melaura: **Great

  
**Mr.Krater: **I will kick you out if you don't open up this door

  
**Jenny: **(walks over to door and opens it) sorry we forgot to mail it

  
**Mr.Krater: **that's no excuse its always around the same time you forget but next time your out of here

  
**Jenny: **yes Mr. Krater you have a nice day (closes door and falls back against it)Whew

  
**Laura: **I'm in the mood for some jumping

  
**Melaura: **yeah lets go out on the trampoline

  
(they walk out to see the trampoline gone)

  
**Melaura: **Dude where's my trampoline

  
**Laura&Jenny: **where's your trampoline Dude

  
**Melaura:**Dude Where's my trampoline

  
**Laura&Jenny: **Where's your trampoline Dude

  
**Katy: **(eating her 22nd Pixie stick)

  
**Melaura: **Dude wheres my trampoline

  
**Laura&Jenny: **Where's your trampoline dude

  
**Katy: **(eats another pixie stick and starts to giggle)

  
**Melaura: **Dude where's my trampoline

  
**Laura&Jenny: **wheres your trampoline Dude

  
**Katy: **(giggles)

  
**Melaura: **Did we sleep out here last night

  
**Laura: **yeah i think so

  
**Melaura: **really

  
**Jenny: **I don't remember

  
**Katy: **(runs in circles and giggles)HEE hee the trampoline is gone

  
**Melaura: **Katy it not funny the trampolines gone

  
**Katy: **(giggles)

  
**Everyone: **Shut up Dude

  
**Laura: **we need to get back in the state of mind we were in last night

  
**Melaura: **Mels

  
**Jenny: **Mels

  
**Melaura: **come on Katy

  
**Katy: **Ok (grabs pixie sticks and puts the in pockets)

  
(on the way to Mel's they run into Jesse and Chester)

  
**Jesse: **Dude have you seen my car?

  
**Melaura: **No dude have you seen my trampoline?

  
**Chester: **Were you guys wasted last night too?

  
**Laura: **No just high on sugar

  
**Katy: **(pouring 5 pixie sticks in mouth)

  
**Chester: **I see

  
**Jesse: **well if we see your trampoline thing will give you a call

  
**Jenny: **Ok

  
**Everyone: **Bye

  
**Jesse and Chester: **Bye Dudes

  
(when they got to Mel's they were in for a surprise)

  
**Mel's Mom: **Sorry she's not here

  
**Melaura: **oh ok Bye

  
**Mel's Mom: **Bye Girls

  
**Laura: **now what

  
**Jenny: **we eat

  
**Melaura: **No

  
**Laura &Jenny: **Then What

  
**Melaura: **(grins) Eat

  
**Laura: **(rolls her eyes)

  
**Jenny: **Mickey D's

  
**Melaura: **Mickey D's

  
(they walk into a empty Mickey D's)

  
**Tim the Mickey d's guy: **(in a bored voice) Hello can i take your order

  
**Melaura: **Yeah can i get 4 Happy Meals to go

  
**Tim: **UmmmmmHmmm

  
**Melaura: **and thats it

  
**Tim: **UmmHmm (sumps on counter)

  
**Melaura: **I said thats it

  
**Tim: **(snoring)

  
**Melaura: **WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**Tim: **hello can I Take your order please

  
**Melaura: **Urgggggggg

  
( they walk out)

  
**Jenny: **Katy give me a pixie stick

  
**Katy: **No mine

  
**Melaura: **(sighs) Katy Share

  
**Katy: **(in a whiney voice) Noooooo

  
(as they argue over Pixie sticks a van pulls up and a girl pulls them in)

  
**Katy: **Hey we were arguing

  
**Obsessesfan1: **Are you guys like Katy, Jenny, Laura, And Melaura

  
**Laura: **Maybe why

  
**ObbessedFan2: **we heard you have 10 backstage passes to the Best Groups tour

****

ObsessedFan3: Backstreet boys, 98*, Aaron Carter, O-town, and Green Day

****

Laura: what about Nsuck

  
**Obbsessedfan4: **they are forbidden

  
**Laura: **Cool

  
**ObbsessedFan5: **So do you have them

  
**Melaura: **um yeah whens the concert

  
**Obbsessedfan1: **tonight at eight

  
**Jenny: **We sort of left the passes at home

  
**ObbsessedFan2: **You must protect them Nsuck fans are after the passes

  
**Melaura: **How do we know you guys aren't them

  
**Laura: **Which Band

  
**Obbsessedfan3: **BSB all the way!!

  
**Laura: **we can trust them

(the fans drop the 4 girls at home)

  
(they are blocked by 5 girls with Nsync shirts on)

  
**Nsyncfan1: **Where are the passes

  
**Laura: **Far away from you

  
**NsyncFan2: **I can see your a Backdoorboy fan

  
**Laura: **(Goes in a fighting stance) don't make me go Buffy on you

  
**NsyncFan3: **Oh we're so scared

  
**Melaura: **I don't think you should do that

  
**Nsyncfan4 & 5: **why

  
**Laura: **(took out all fans in less then a minite) They deserved it

  
**Jenny: **(turns to Melaura) Remind me not to diss BSB again

  
**Melaura: **Sure Sure

  
**Katy: **(walks right on top of fans) Hee Hee

  
(an hour later)

  
**Jenny: **(looks out window) um you guys come here

  
(they go to window to see nsync fan get up and take masks off to revel themselves as 

Nsync!!)

  
**Laura: **Oh yeah i beat up the worst boy band in the universe

  
Melaura: lets go find my Trampoline

  
**Jenny: **What about the passes

  
**Melaura: **They are probably with the trampoline (opens dooor to see 2 aaron Carter Fans) What do you guys want

  
**ACFan1: **the Passes

  
**Jenny: **we can't find them

  
**ACFan2: **the Nsuck fans don't have them do they

  
**Laura: **No

  
**ACFan1: **Whew

  
**Melaura: **we are going to look for them now

  
(the Fans Leave And the Doorbell rings)

  
**Jenny: **Hey Mel

  
**Mel: **Hey

  
**Melaura: **Hey Mel can you help us look for 10 Passes to a concert

  
**Mel: **you mean these (holds up Passes)

  
**Laura: **Awesome dude

  
**Mel: **oh yeah Melaura you have to pick up your trampoline later

  
**Melaura: **huh how'd it get to your house

  
**Mel: **you let my sis borrow it for her B-day Party remember

  
**Melaura: **No

  
**Mel: **Lets go to the concert

  
(On the way to the concert they pick up the BSB and AC fans)

  
(They also run into Jesse and Chester Again and they give Everyone a ride to the concert)  
  
Well Melaura found her trampoline and Jesse and Chester found there car  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time....**


	15. The Sleepover 14

(Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Melanie, Freddy, BSB, Aaron Carter, Nsuck and The Squirrels In Attack Of NSUCK and thier Rodent Friends!!!!)  
  
**The Sleepover 14  
  
Melaura: **Well everyone's here

  
**BSB: **Did you Hear

  
**Melaura: **# 1 stop talking together and #2 hear about what?

  
**AJ: **About nsuck and the Squirrels

  
**Everyone: **WHAT!?

  
**Brian: **Nsuck and thier Rodent Friend are trying to take over the world!!

  
**Laura: **(crosses her arms) What have I been Telling you guys

  
**Freddy: **Well lets get them

  
**Katy: **What do you Mean

  
**Jenny: **you don't mean Kill Them do you

  
**Freddy: **Um yeah thats what I mean I am a Serial Killer Remember

  
**Jenny: **Oh yeah

  
**Freddy: **Ok Lets save the World from Bye Bye Byes and Acorns

  
**Laura: **Oh Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
(At Nsucks Empire)

  
**JC: **(sipping a beer) Isn't being a pop star The Life

  
**Justin: **(looking at JC's Beer) Yep

  
**JC: **(pats Justin on the Head) Sorry Poodle head your not Legal

  
**Justin: **I Shaved it off So you'd stop calling me that 

  
**Chris: **Stop whining

  
**Joey: **who wants some donuts

  
**Chris: **Not you fatso

  
**Lance: **ME ME ME

  
**Joey: **(ignores chris's comment) you can't have any

  
**Lance: **Why not

  
**Joey: **Cause your Gay

  
**Lance: **No I'm not  
**Chris: **then why are you Wearing a dress and Make up

  
**Lance: **(looks nervous) none of your busniess

  
**Everyone But Lance: **(snickers)

  
**Lance: **Leave Me alone( runs in his room and starts to cry)

  
**Justin: **He is such a Sissy

  
**JC: **Look who's talking

  
**Justin: **oh shut up Squirrels get in here

  
**Squirrel King: **What

  
**Chris: **whats the plan

  
**Squirrel Bob: **Kidnap The Backstreet Boys

  
**JC: **why those Losers

  
**Squirrel Jane: **cause we can hold them for ransom

  
**JC: **Cool Where are they

  
**Squirrel John: **At a sleepover

  
**Chris: **A sleepover?

  
**Squirel King: **yes with 5 Girls

  
**JC: **Really Girls

  
**Justin: **Lets go

  
( back at trampoline)

  
**Melaura: **So whats the plan

  
**Everyone: **(shrugs)

  
(hears whispers)

  
**Laura: **Whats that

  
**Melanie: **Its over there (points)

  
(the group huddles together) 

(Then Nsuck and the squirrels jump out)

  
**The group: **(screams)

  
**Nsuck: **(runs into trampoline net)

  
**Justin: **who puts a net on a trampoline

  
**Melaura: **I do

  
**Laura: **Um excuse me your not on the guest list i don't see Nsuck on it

  
**Melanie: **Melaura Watch out squirrels!!

  
**Melaura: **(screams)

  
**Justin: **We invited ourselves

  
**Nick: **well we are un inviting you

  
**Freddy: **I've got a plan

  
**Joey and Lance: **Oh my god Freddy Kruegar!!!

(Joey runs away into oncoming traffic while Lance runs off a cliff)

  
**Laura: **Good Plan

  
**Freddy: **that wasn't the plan

  
**Laura: **Oh

  
**Melaura: **(Picks up plastic psyhco knife)

  
**Chris: **that things going to get you really far

  
(the knife turns real and Melaura stabs Chris)

  
**Melaura: **Thanks Freddy (turns to Melanie) you got your Flamethrower

  
**Melanie: **Yep (pulls her Flamethrower out)

  
**Melaura: **(Gets hers out too) Die squirrels die

  
**Laura: **I'll get Poodlehead (looks at BSB) you guys coming

  
**Nick: **(Rolls up sleeves) Bring it on

  
(Laura and Bsb Tackle justin and Kill Him)

  
**Freddy: **One more (the group surrounds JC)

  
**JC: **Hey can't we just be Friends?

  
**Freddy: **No (Slashes him)

  
**Laura: **So what are we going to do woith the bodies

  
**Kevin: **lets go throw them over the cliff with lance

  
**Everyone: **Ok

  
**Aaron: **WOW!! squirrels Taste like Chicken

  
**Everyone: **EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**THE END?  
Till Next time...**


	16. The Sleepover 15

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Max, Freddy, Jason, Bob3, BSB, Harry Potter, Jason Behr, Tinky Winky, Aaron Carter, The Bear From My world, Seeseememewawacoco and survivor host Jeff Probust  
  
**The Sleepover 15 Sleepover Survivor**  
  
**  
Jeff: **Hello Everyone We have a very special survivor today Before I get to the tribe names let me Intro........ 

(Gets eaten by the bear from my world)

  
**Laura: **(Goes up to camera) Hello World My Names Laura And on this weeks survivor I take over The WORLD!! 

  
**Melaura: **(pushes Laura Aside) OK well since I'm the most sane here i will be the new host 

  
**Laura: **(pushes Melaura Aside) No I will Be the host

  
**Melaura: **No I will

  
**Laura: **No Me (they get in a big cat fight)

  
**Freddy: **(sitting on sidelines with everyone else) Should we brake them up

  
**Everyone: **No

  
**Freddy: **OK

  
(4 hours later after Melaura and Laura settled down and the bear threw up Jeff)

  
**Jeff: **OK that was an experience OK on with the tribes

  
**Jenny: **can we pick our tribes

  
**Jeff: **No

  
**Jenny: **And why not

  
**Jeff: **cause you can't

  
**Brian: **Can we please get on with it

  
**Jeff: **yeah um OK um Laura, BSB, Aaron Carter, And Max your the Black and Blue Tribe um Melaura, Freddy, Melanie, And Harry your the Fire Tribe Um Jason B, Jenny, Jason and the bear you are the roswell tribe um and Katy, Bob3, SSMMWWCC And Tinky-winky are the Flunky Tribe

  
**Freddy: **you do know what you did right

  
**Jeff: **no what

  
**Freddy: **you put us with people we can cause alot of trouble with

  
**Melaura: **(elbows Freddy) ignore him

  
**Jeff: **OK you can go to your cabins  
  
**Jeff: **(In his Trailer) Man i hope this week goes bye fast  
  
(In the Black and blue Cabin)  
  
  
**Aaron: **(singing) Well I guess the best way for me to begin is the other day i was hangin' with some Friends goin' round the room talkin' bout our favorite noise I said i had a brother in the Backstreet Boys So everyone screamed

  
**Everyone But Aaron: **(singing) Hey is some kind of trick

  
**Max: **yeah which one is it

  
**Aaron: **the blond one nick and then the cutest girl said

  
**Laura: **(singing) I have to see their show but i have no ticket Aaron how can i go

  
**Aaron:**Your wish is my command see its no problem hun in fact I'll get some tickets here for everyone all i gotta do is Just pick up the celly and it's a done deal let me call Nick and tell him

  
**Max: **by the way Aaron if you could while your at it can you hook up some seats for my friends and My parents

  
**Aaron: **so I said to myself well heck why not there's nothing that can beat the connection I've got

  
**Laura & BSB: **Aaron oh Aaron what are you going to do? Your making the promises oh so big how will you make them come true Aaron oh Aaron what are we going to do with you Always making the bigger Mistake Always make him the fool

  
**Aaron: **Hey nick I need a favor from ya Dude promised people tickets so you gotta come through

  
**Nick: **Sure Bro how many do you need

  
**Aaron: **1,2 uhh three thousand three

  
**Nick: **What!!!!! i can get you maybe a dozen you can't promise seats to everyone and thier cousin what did you do how did you get in this mess

  
**Aaron: **I was talking to this girl

  
**Nick: **hold your breath i know the rest i guess you gotta get your self a whole lot of money  
**Aaron: **for 3,000 tickets Nick that isn't funny How am i supposed to pull this off on so little time

  
**Nick: **you got me Aaron that's your problem not mine

  
**Laura & BSB: **Aaron oh Aaron what are you going to do you make your promises all so big how will you make them come true Aaron oh Aaron what are we going to do with you always making the bigger mistake always make him the fool 

  
**Aaron: **How in the world could he do that to me I thought we were blood i thought we were family We 're getting to the show we'll get good seats everyone on the bus your all comin' with me I'm telling you guys when we get to the gates he can never say no when he looks at my face Hook me up Nick man i swear I'll pay you back 

  
**Nick: **come to think about it we need an opening act

  
**Aaron: **what do you want me to do tell jokes, Dance, or act

  
**Nick: **Nah I want you on stage I want you to rap cause if you don't you gonna have some disaponited friends and by the way your on at eight thaats when the show begins 

  
**Laura & BSB: **(reapeat chorus 2 times)

  
**Max: **now opening up for the backstreet Boys Give it up for Aaron Carter

  
**Laura: **We Rock!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the Fire Cabin  
  
**Melaura: **(whispering to Melanie) Did you bring it

  
**Melanie: **(nods)

  
**Freddy: **(looks at Harry) Why do I have a felling they are planning something bad

  
**Harry: **When are they not (a rock falls on Harry as tothpicks fall on Melanie)

  
**Melanie: **When will the toothpicks stop

  
**Melaura: **(flicks tooth pick off arm) I guess we'll never know  
  
In the Roswell Cabin  
  
**Jason Behr: **(sitting on his bunk reading a magazine) do they ever stop

  
**Bear: **(shrugs)

  
**Jenny: **(kissing Jason) Yes we do stop

  
**Jason: **Man no privacy

  
**Jenny: **Closet

  
In the flunky Cabin  
  
(ssmmwwcc and Tinky- Winky are playing poker)

  
**Katy: **this is so boring

  
**Bob3: **yeah

  
(hears Music From Laura's Cabin)

  
**Katy: **At least they are having fun  
  
The next Morning  
  
**Jeff: **(trying to be cheerful) did you guys get a good sleep

  
**Freddy: **Drop the act we're all human

  
**Jeff: **thank god (pulls out a cigarette)  
**Laura: **No smoking it stinks and it's bad for you (pulls cigarette from his mouth and throws it away)

  
**Jeff: **ok um the first trial thing is you have to eat a bug

  
**Jenny: **Ewwww No bugs for me

  
**Everyone else: **Me neither

  
**Laura: **lets vote people off

  
**Jeff: **you can't till you do a trial thing

  
**Melaura: **ok then do a thing thats not so gross

  
**Jeff: **k what a bout a obstcule course

  
**Everyone: **ok

  
(after obstcle course)

  
**Melanie: **Can we vote off people now

  
**Jeff: **No (grins)

  
**Aaron: **why

  
**Jeff: **cause this isn't a real game

  
**Everyone: **What?!

  
**Jeff: **Yep Not real

  
**Kevin: **then why did you bring us here

  
**Jenny: **yeah we could be waving at cars or something

  
**Katy: **so theres no money no voting off 

  
**Jeff: **yep

  
**Melaura: **so we just made a fool of ourseves on TV

  
**Jeff: **Yep (starts to laugh)

  
**Freddy: **(puts on glove)

  
**Laura: **(goes in Buffy stance)

  
**Melaura & Melanie: **(pulls out flamethrowers)

  
**BSB & Aaron: **(rolls up sleeves)

  
**Harry: **(Pulls out wand)

  
**SSMMWWCC and Tinky Winky: **(go in cabin to play poker)

  
**Katy & Bob3: **(looking for a weapon)

  
**Jenny & Jason: **(go to there closet)

  
**Max & Jason B: **(sit on sidelines)

  
**Jeff: **(relizes he's about to be attacked) Oh great (tries to run)

  
**Everyone: **Attacks (after Jeff is close to death Max goes over to cameras)

  
**Max: **Hey before you kill him i just wanted to tell you the cameras aren't on

  
**Everyone: **(freezes and looks at max)

  
**Melaura: **you've got to be kidding

  
**Jason B: **(goes over to cameras) hes not kidding

  
**Laura: **(punches jeff)

  
**Jeff: **Ow

  
**Laura: **serves you right

  
**Everyone: **(packs up and leaves)  
  
**THE END?   
Till Next time... **


	17. The Sleepover 16

(Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Bob3, Freddy, And Michael Myers)

  
**Sleepover 16**

  
**Laura: **ok um this is Michael Myers

  
**Everyone but Bob3: **Hi

  
**Michael: **(waves Hi)

  
**Bob3: **(hides behind Katy)

  
**Katy: **(mutters) Oh great

  
**Laura: **What?

  
**Freddy: **I think someone is afraid

  
**Melaura: **Bob3 what's up

  
**Bob3: **(cowers)

  
**Jenny: **Katy spill

  
**Katy: **(looks at Bob3) He sort of has a thing with Michael over there

  
**Everyone: **HUH?

  
**Michael: **(looks at Bob3 and cocks his head) Jonathon we finally meet

  
**Laura: **(starts to giggle cause Michael cocked his head but stops when she realized he talked) He talked!

  
**Bob3: **(looks confused)

  
**Katy: **I thought your real name was Bob2

  
**Bob3: **(looks at everyone still confused)

  
**Jenny: **ok I hate suspense come on

  
**Laura: **(still shocked) He talked

  
**Melaura: **come on

  
**Laura: **I can't believe he talked

  
**Freddy: **we get the picture Lem

  
**Michael: **Jonathan you will die now

  
**Katy: **hold on no one is dying Expressily my boyfriend

  
**Bob3: **My name isn't Jonathan it's Bob2 who's Jonathan

  
**Michael: **(takes back butcher knife) you're not my Nieces son?

  
**Bob3: **no  
**Michael: **well no worries then

  
**Bob3: **WHAT?! I'VE BEEN LIVING IN FEAR FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS NO WORRIES!

  
**Jenny: **He just raised his voice wow that's a Kodak moment

  
**Laura: **He talked

  
**Everyone: **SHUT UP LEMMY!

  
**Michael: **(puts out hand) friends?

  
**Bob3: **(Breathing hard) Friends

  
(They shake hands)

  
**Laura: **He talked

  
**Everyone: **(Shakes their heads)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	18. The Sleepover 17

Starring: Freddy, Laura, And Johnny the Spork

  
**Sleepover 17**

  
**Freddy: **Hey Laura this is Johnny (points to a Spork)

  
**Laura: **(whispers to Freddy) Um that's a foon

  
**Johnny: **(yells) I'M A SPORK NOT A FOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**Laura: **ok ok (backs away)

  
**Johnny: **what is she doing here any way

  
**Freddy: **I invited her

  
**Johnny: **I thought we were going to lie back drink beer and watch porno tonight

  
**Freddy: **(thinks) oh yeah

  
**Laura: **I can leave

  
**Freddy: **no you can stay it's a sleepover

  
**Johnny: **oh so you choose her over me

  
**Freddy: **(sighs) Johnny you get mad over the dumbest things

  
**Johnny: **so you're saying I'm dumb

  
**Freddy: **no I was saying

  
**Johnny: **I know what you were trying to say (try's to walk away but remembers he doesn't have any legs) God darn it

  
**Laura: **(is very traumatized)

  
**Johnny: **remember when we used to (looks at Laura) Never mind

  
**Laura: **(thinks for a second) ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!

  
**Freddy: **ok Johnny that's it

  
**Johnny: **what you don't love me anymore

  
**Freddy: **(looks embarrassed) 

  
**Laura: **Love? Ewww I'm leaving (leaves)

  
**Freddy: **see what you did

  
**Johnny: **oh shut up and lick me

  
**Freddy: **Ok  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	19. The Sleepover 18

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, and Katy in Movie Mayhem

  
**Sleepover 18**

  
(Waiting for movie to start)

  
**Jenny: **I have a question why are we seeing Pokemon?

  
**Melaura: **you'll see

  
(Previews start)

  
**Katy: **(jumps up and stars to conduct an invisible orcastra) HEE HEE!!

  
**PPL in theater: **Sit down

  
**Katy: **(sits down)

  
**Everyone: **(starts to giggle uncontrollably)

  
**Random PPL in theater: **Shut up/ be quiet!

  
**Laura: **(gets up and goes to sit in back takes out cell phone and dials a number)

  
(Another phone rings in theater)

  
**Melaura: **(picks up phone) Hello

  
**Laura: **I can see you right now

  
**Melaura: **really that's cool

  
**Laura: **I know so do you like the movie

  
**Melaura: **yeah it's awesome

  
**Laura: **well I can see people are glaring at me so Bye

  
**Melaura: **Bye (they both hang up)

  
**Laura: **(walks down to normal seat)

  
**Everyone: **(starts to giggle again)

  
**Lady behind them: **you guys need to quiet down

  
**Jenny: **where not guys we're hot chicks (giggles)

  
**Katy: **why?

  
**Lady: **cause it's a movie

  
**Katy: **why

  
**Lady: **cause your not supposed to talk

  
**Katy: **why

  
**Lady: **(getting agitated) Because your not supposed to

  
**Katy: **(grins) ok (turns back around)

  
**Everyone: **(starts to giggle again)

  
**Lady: **(grabs her kids and walks out)

  
**Laura: **we have to stop for phase 2

  
**Everyone: **(stops laughing)

  
**Melaura: **(Snorts)

  
**Everyone: **(starts giggling again)

  
**Melaura: **ok we have to stop

  
**Jenny: **(starts to make farting noises)

  
**PPL in theater: **(sighs)

  
**Jenny: **(stops)

  
(PPL start to leave even though movie just started)

  
**Laura: **ready 123 (they all stand up and start a invisible orcastra)

  
**PPL: **(starts to throw popcorn at them)

  
**Melaura: **ok ready Laura

  
**Laura: **I know I know it sucks what? He wants to yes ok talk to you later Freddy bye

  
**Everyone: **(starts to giggle again) (walks to bathroom)

  
**PPL in theater: **(starts to cheer)

  
(In bathroom)

  
**Melaura: **(goes in stall waits a minite and starts to grunt) (grunts for 5 minites and then drops a cantelope in toliet and sighs)

  
**Laura: **(drops a d-cup Bra on floor) BORN FREE!!

  
**Katy: **(puts hand under jennys stall) Can i borrow a highlighter 

  
**Jenny: **(gives Katy Highlighter)

  
**Melaura: **great i knew i shouldn't have put my lips on that

  
**Jenny: **interesting more sinkers then floaters

  
(they all walk out of stalls and stand by door in silence)

  
(starts to cheer and clap when silence is broken by a bodily function noise)

  
(walks back to theater)  
**PPL: **Great their back

  
(you know its the part when all the pokemon are crying come on you know the part)

  
**Everyone: **(covers mouths to hold in giggles)

  
**PPL: **(start to cry)

  
**Everyone: **( Laughs uncontrollably)

  
(guy walks up to them with a flashlight and shines it in thier eyes)

  
**Melaura: **the light the light!!!

  
**Guy: **(turns flashlight off) you all have to leave

  
**Laura: **ok (as they walk out Katy yells out ending)

  
**PPL: **(Moan)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	20. The Sleepover 19

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Freddy, Johnny and JJ

  
**Sleepover 19**

  
**Laura: **WOW a sleepover (looks surprised)

  
**Melaura: **um Lemmy this is our 19th sleepover

  
**Laura: **Really (looks shoked)

  
**Everyone but Laura: **(shakes head)

  
**Melaura: **you really should have been a blonde

  
**Jenny: **Hey I'm a blonde

  
**Melaura: **and it suits you well

  
**Jenny: **(looks Mad) your mean

  
**Melaura: **I know (grins)

  
**Freddy: **I have a new friend (shows a fork) his name is JJ

  
**Johnny: **He's my cousin from west virginia

  
**Laura: **Since he's a fork does that mean your a foo..

  
**Johnny: **DON'T SAY IT I'M A SPORK!!!!!!!

  
**Melaura: **Hi JJ

  
**JJ: **(silent)

  
**Freddy: **he's not the talking type (puts JJ down)

  
**Everyone But Freddy and Johnny: **Okkkkk!!

  
**Katy: **(starts to giggle)

  
**Laura: **My blood is red

  
**Jenny: **Really So is Mine!!

  
**Laura: **COOL!!

  
**Melaura: **MINE IS TOO!!

  
**Everyone but freddy and his inantimate friends and Katy who is to burst out giggling: **Yipeeeeee!!!!

  
**Freddy: **they do not get out much

  
**Johnny: **YEP

  
**JJ: **(silent)

  
**Everyone: **(giggling uncontrollably)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**


	21. The Sleepover 20

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Freddy, Johnny, JJ, BSB, Max, Jason, Bob3, Aaron Carter, Harry Potter, Jason Behr, Michael Myers, Creeper (Francis), Jason Voorhees, Jesse, And Chester.

****

Sleepover 20

(On Pluto)

****

Laura: Man it's cold Melaura I thought you said it was hot here

****

Melaura: (shivering) and u actually Believed me

****

Everyone: YES!!

****

Aaron: I knew Pluto was cold

****

Everyone: (looks at Aaron)

****

Katy: then why you'd come

****

Aaron: (Shrugs)

****

Everyone: (huddles Together and shivers)

(Back on spaceship)

****

Jenny: Yes Heat (loops arms with both Jasons) See you on earth

****

Freddy: She scares me

****

Johnny: yep Hey JJ lets go sit in the Microwave

****

JJ: (silence)

****

Freddy: Johnny remember what happened last time you put JJ in the microwave

****

Johnny: (looks Nervous) No

****

Freddy: YOU BLEW IT UP! ( they go and argue in the kitchen)

****

BSB: (humming)

****

Laura: ( watching them with a big grin on her face)

****

Melaura: Oh brother (grabs Harry)

****

Harry: (looks scared) W-where are you taking me?

****

Melaura: ( sighs) It's our turn to control the ship

****

Harry: Oh yeah (looks relieved)

(in control room)

****

Melaura: Michael, Max we'll take over

****

Max: Kay ( gets up)

****

Melaura: Um I think you need to peel Laura off BSB 

****

Max: Again Where's Aaron

****

Melaura: (shrugs)

****

Max: Great (leaves)

****

Michael: there was something on the radar but I think its gone

****

Melaura: Ok (sits down)

(in Main Room)

****

BSB: (singing Drowning)

****

Laura: (sees Max) Lets dance

****

Max: (looks Surprised) What?

****

Laura: Lets dance

****

Max: Kay (they start to slow Dance)

****

Aaron: (walks in Walks Out)

(in Jenny's Room)

****

Lemmy: never mind you know what's going on in there

(Katy's Room)

****

Bob3: What do you want to do

****

Katy: Um talk?

(there is a knock on the door)

****

Bob3: Come in

****

Michael: (walks in) I'm Bored

****

Katy: So are we

(There was a loud Bang)

****

Katy: WHAT WAS THAT !?

****

Bob3: Beats me (looks scared)

****

Michael: oh no the thing on the radar

****

Bob3: HUH?

****

Michael: Come with Me

( In Jenny's Room)

****

Jason B.: What was that

****

Jason: (shrugs)

****

Jenny: Lets go Check

****

Jason: Um that's breaking a horror movie rule

****

Jenny: So

(in main room)

****

Brian: What the heck was that

****

Nick: I want off you know I hate flying

****

Kevin: Lets go see

****

AJ: do you guys not watch Horror Movies?

****

Howie: I think we should go see

****

Laura: Yeah

****

Max: Laura go find Katy and the rest of them

****

Aaron: ( Comes in a hides behind Nick) I'm scared

****

Nick: so am I

(everyone is in the main room)

****

Freddy: that wasn't the Microwave

****

Johnny: yeah

****

JJ: (silent)

****

Michael: it's something extratresstrial

****

Johnny: English please

****

Everyone but JJ: ALIENS!!!

****

Johnny: oh I knew that

****

Katy: Mel and Harry

(they all run to the control room)

****

Melaura: (looks shocked)

****

Harry: (Hiding in a courner)

****

Katy: What did you see

****

Laura: Are you ok

****

Melaura: Laura it was the Jeepers Creepers Dude

****

Laura: WHAT? He's not real

****

Melaura: I swear I saw him

(another bang is heard)

****

Freddy: Jeepers Creepers Dude?

****

Laura: yeah from that movie

****

Freddy: Explain

****

Melaura: Laura you explain

****

Laura: Kay um there is this really creepy guy sorta looks like you Freddy but blueish gray um he comes out every 23 years to eat people well actually parts of people ( pauses) what he did in the movie was he sniffed people and if that person what he wanted he took it

****

Everyone : (silent)

****

Freddy: that sounds like him

****

Everyone: Who?

****

Freddy: Francis

****

Everyone: WHO?

****

Freddy: My brother

****

Johnny: you never said you had a brother

****

Freddy: i don't consider him my brother

****

Laura: why

****

Freddy: He was always mean

****

Melaura: well at least he wont eat us

****

Freddy: i wouldn't count on it

****

Max: Great 2 Kruegers a dream killer and a cannibal killer Wonderful

(there was a knock at the door)

****

Aaron: (who wasn't listening to Freddy or Laura) I'll get it

****

Everyone: NO WAIT!

****

Aaron: (opens door) Hello

****

Francis: (Pushes Aaron aside) Hello Fredrick

****

Freddy: Francis (crosses arms)

****

Francis: I told you not to call me that

****

Freddy: It's your name

****

Francis: No It's not My name is Creeper and (pauses and stutters) F-francis is what mother called me

****

Freddy: now you know how I feel when you call me Fredrick

****

Francis: well Freddy that is what your called nowadays right

****

Freddy: Why are you here Fran- Creeper

****

Laura: Nice save

****

Francis ---(oops) Creeper: Now what do we have here (sniffs Laura)

****

Laura: (pushes Creeper away) Um you do know sniffing is a bad habit right

****

Creeper: ooo A jokester

****

Freddy: Leave her and the rest of them alone

Creeper: Ok (sits down) so what do all of you do at these slumber partys

****

Every one but Creeper and JJ who doesn't talk: (looks shocked)

****

Creeper: What?

****

Melaura: Slumber parties are for Babies we're in High School we have Sleepovers

****

Creeper: Ok whatever (picks up one of Laura's BSB magazines and starts to flip thorough it) Backstreet Boys man they are gay

****

Jenny: oh no

****

Laura: (face turning red with fury) What did you say?

****

BSB: (comes up behind her)

****

Creeper: ( not looking up) I said they are (looks up) Great (Grins)

****

Laura: that's better

****

Freddy: as I said what are you doing here

****

Creeper: I'm Hungry and I guess since you will kill me before i kill your friends I'm also Bored

****

Aaron: Here (hands Creeper a twinkie)

****

Creeper: thanks (eats it) Tastes like brains

****

Everyone: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

later

****

Melaura: Lets play truth or dare

****

Everyone: Kay

****

Melaura: Laura truth or dare

****

Laura: Dare

****

Melaura: i dare you to play 7 minties in heaven with Creeper

****

Laura: NO!

****

Melaura: Why

****

Laura: you saw what he did to that dude in the movie he sucked out his tongue

****

Creeper: more like pulled out

****

Laura: please spare us the details

****

Creeper: well I'm not making out with no one so there

****

Melaura: ok then I dare you to kiss Freddy

****

Laura: Ok (pecks Freddy on the cheek)

****

Katy: me next me 

****

Laura: ok um truth or Dare

****

Katy: Truth 

****

Laura: ok I dare you

****

Katy: TRUTH!

****

Laura: oh sorry um what did you and Bob3 do on your first date

****

Katy: (looks at Bob3 and blushes) um we watched Monty python and the Holy Grail and (turns redder)

****

Laura: Come on keep going

****

Katy: and had a 1 hour make out session (puts face in hands)

****

Everyone: (bursts out laughing)

(there was another loud bang)

****

Nick: Freddy you don't have another brother we don't know about do you

****

Aaron: I'll get it (goes to open door) 

****

Everyone: No wait!

****

Aaron: (runs back in main room and hides behind Nick)

****

AJ: Great another monster

****

Jason Voorhees: (walks in)

****

Michael: Jason Buddy

****

Jenny: another Jason?

****

Max: (whispers to Jenny) He's not your type

****

Jason V: (pulls Michael aside and whispered) I thought we took a vowel of silence

****

Michael: J we were 5 that's over with now

****

Jason V: ok and don't call me J

****

Michael: OK let me introduce you to my friends (points to everyone and says name) Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Aaron, Jason Behr, Johnny, JJ, Freddy, Harry, and Creeper

****

Jason V: Friends?

****

Michael: yeah you can't kill them but if Creeper makes you mad no one will miss him Wanna play truth or dare

****

Jason V: Kay

****

Katy: JJ truth or dare

****

JJ: (silent)

****

Katy: (very slowly) Truth or dare

****

JJ: (silent)

****

Everyone: (silent)

(crickets are chirping)

****

JJ: (silent)

****

Creeper: (Looks at JJ then Johnny) That's a fork It wont talk

****

Johnny: he used to talk

****

Freddy: then you put him in the microwave

( they go to the kitchen followed by Creeper)

****

Jason V: Kay

****

Laura: you want us to take over

****

Melaura: Please i have some torturing to do

****

Harry: Help

(Laura and BSB go in the control room)

(Jenny, Jason, and Jason B Go to her room)

(Bob3, Katy, Michael, and Jason Go to Her room)

(Max and Aaron are by themselves)

(In main Room)

****

Max: I'm bored

****

Aaron: I gave the creepy guy the last twinkie

****

Max: (shrugs) So

****

Aaron: I'm bored too

****

Max: Lets go sit with Laura

****

Aaron: Ok (they go to control room)

( in control room)

****

BSB: ( singing Drowning Again)

****

Laura: (staring at them with a big grin on her face)

****

Max: (looks Mad and Jealous)

****

Aaron: what that Big ball in front of us?

****

Max: (looks at window) OH MY GOD WE"RE GOING TO CRASH INTO URANUS!

****

Aaron: (starts to laugh) you said Uranus

****

Laura: (snaps out of trance) Huh Drat Sorry

****

Max: (fixing course) Laura you could have killed us

****

Laura: I'm sorry (looks down)

****

Max: (looks at BSB and Aaron) can We

****

AJ: yeah come on guys (they leave)

****

Laura: I'm sorry Max

****

Max: It just scared me

****

Laura: you know i don't mean to do it 

****

Max: yeah

****

Laura: its just there music makes me think of you

****

Max: really

  
**Laura: **(Nods)

****

Max: Come here ( they hug and Max Kisses her)

****

Laura: what was that for

****

Max: because I love you

__

AN: So sorry the adrupt sappiness I can't help myself sometimes... lol

(awwwwwww is heard from the other side of the door

****

Max: (smirks and opens door)

(everyone is whistling and Aaron is reading a book upside down)

****

Laura & Max: (bust out laughing)

****

Everyone: What?

****

Max: Nevermind

****

Jason V: I'm bored

****

Kevin: who isn't

****

Aaron: I'm not

****

Nick: Aaron

****

Aaron: Huh

****

Nick: SHUSH

****

Aaron: Kay

__

later

****

Jenny: we're almost home Thank you

****

Jason: where are we

****

Jason B: Going past Mars

****

Jason: ok

(in main room)

****

BSB & Aaron: (singing)

****

Everyone else: (Dancing)

****

Laura: Jenny put it on auto pilot and come here

****

Jenny: ok

( they are all dancing)

(a bang is heard)

****

Max: Not again

****

Aaron: I'll get it

****

Everyone: (shrugs)

****

Aaron: Hey dudes

****

Jesse: Hey Dudes

****

Chester: what's up?

****

Laura: Jesse Chester Hey

****

Jesse: we lost our car again

****

Melaura: how'd you get here

****

Creeper: I love your movie

****

Everyone: (stares at Creeper)

****

Creeper: What?

****

Laura: (ignores Creeper) lost it again huh

****

Melaura: as i said ho did you get here?

****

Chester: (shrugs)

****

Melaura: (blinks) Kay

****

Jesse: yeah I hate it when that happens

****

Laura: Yeah

****

Aaron: Is the moon really made of cheese?

****

Brian: No why

****

Aaron: Just wondering

****

Nick: um Ok

****

Freddy: Um we are about to crash

****

Max: WHAT!?

(they all run to control room)

****

Jason: Max fix the course

****

Max: Kay ( fixes it) Man I'm staying here

****

Laura: Me too

(everyone else goes back to main room)

****

Jenny: Come Jason, Jason B ( they go to her room)

(they go there separate ways)

__

4 Months later

****

Max: We're HOME!

****

Jenny: YES!

****

Katy: YIPEE!!

****

Laura: finally

****

Melaura: yes oxygen

****

Freddy: Creeper time to see Mommy

****

Creeper: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

****

Michael: Jason you coming to my place

****

Jason V: (nods)

****

Johnny: Freddy I want to meet your mom

****

BSB: We're Drowning in your Love

****

Aaron: I'll Be yours

****

Harry: Back to Hogwarts Thank you

****

Jason B: Shiri Here I come

****

Jenny: Excuse me?

****

Jason b: (clears throat) What?

****

Jason: Come on Jenny we have plans

****

Bob3: Home yes

****

Max: Lets go Home Laura

****

Jesse: To the car

****

Chester: yeah

****

Everyone: Kay

****

JJ: (silent)

THE END

Till next time..............


	22. The Sleepover 21

(Starring Laura and Melaura)

  
_Author's Note: This it true and contains spoilers to the dumbest horror movie Jeepers Creepers_

  
**The Sleepover 21**  
  
(In Laura's Dad's Car)

  
**Melaura: **(telling Laura that her bus driver runs stop signs) Do you feel safe in the car with your dad?

  
**Laura: **yeah but he does get his case of road rage every once in a while

  
**Laura's Dad: **(Laughs and shakes head)

  
**Laura: **so are we seeing Jeepers Creepers or Sole Survivor?

  
Melaura: Jeepers Creepers of course

  
**Laura: **ok

  
(In theater)

  
**Laura: **I hope we aren't the only People in here

  
**Melaura: **That would be cool if we were

  
**Laura: **(shrugs and throws popcorn in her dad's Hair)

  
**Laura's Dad: **Do you want to go home

  
**Melaura: **ooooooooo Laura's in trouble

  
**Laura: **(laughs)

  
(A couple walks in while they are giggling)

  
**Guy: **HI!

  
**Melaura: **HI!

  
**Guy: **(goes in a dark corner with his girlfriend)

  
(2 more people walk in)

  
**Melaura: **I come in pieces

  
**Guy & girl: **(go a few more rows up)

  
**Laura: **I can't believe you did that

  
**Melaura: **(laughs)

  
(Previews start)

  
(Hardball preview) 

  
**Melaura: **that looks like a good movie

  
**Laura: **yeah  
(More previews then the movie starts)

  
(A guy and a girl are driving down a quiet road on their way home from college they are brother and sister Darry and Trish. A RV drives past them but they speed up and drive ahead they are to busy fighting they don't see the RV drive off the road. Then really fast a brown rusty truck comes up behind them and tries to run them off the road he dude in the brown car succeeds then drives off)

  
**Laura: **(thinking) Kay

  
(As the movie goes on they see the guy in the brown truck dumping something down a pipe *AN: for all you non horror movie buffs think really hard about what he was dumping come on think if you don't know already* Of course they go see what it was)

  
**Melaura: **Man they are dumb

  
**Laura: **oh yeah

  
(Darry falls down the pipe and finds.............. a body wrapped in a sheet. The dudes stomach was all sewn up and the guy died right in front of Darry. Darry looked majorly traumatized)

  
**Laura: **EWWWWWW!

  
**Melaura: **Ok (laughs)

  
(Trish calls down the pipe to see if Darry is ok Darry tells her to wait by the car and to leave if she sees the guy and he will find a way out. He starts walking around what looks like a cave he has a flashlight and shines it on a table there is science stuff on it with thread and needles and stuff. Then something drips on his head)

  
**Laura: **great bats

  
**Melaura: **(puts bandanna over face) protection

  
(He shines the flashlight up and sees a lot of sewn up bodies attached to the walls)

  
**Laura: **oh god

  
**Melaura: **gross

  
**Laura: **yuck

  
(Darry gets out of the church and scares Trish he tells her to drive to the nearest phone. He didn't say anything else till they got there. They stop at a diner to call the police. They are stared at by everyone. The phone rings and Darry picks it up. It was a lady who knew his and Trish's name She tells them to run as fast as they can when they hear the Jeepers Creepers song .** Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those peepers Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those eyes. you all know the song** Darry hangs up on her and as all the people in the diner crowd around the window. They run outside to see their clothes all over the ground. A guy from the diner said it looked like he was smelling them. Darry picks up his underwear and says not only does he know what I smell like he knows my name. His mom put his name on his underwear.

****

  
Melaura & Laura: (trying not to laugh)

  
(The police come and find a handprint of very dead skin on the door the police escort them home. The guy jumps out of nowhere and lands on top of the cop car and kills the girl cop and chops the guy cops head off and throws it. Darry and Trish see the cop car skid off the road and they see the guy pick up the cops head and starts to make out with it)

  
**Melaura: and Laura: **EWWWWWWWW!

  
**Guy in theater: **some ones getting it on tonight

  
(The guy pulls out the cops tongue and eats it)

  
**Laura: **oh that's disgusting

  
**Melaura: **(disgustic look on face)

  
(Darry and Trish drive off and see a house that is filled with cats they try to go inside to hide but are stopped by a old lady with a shotgun the guy comes kills the old lady and they are on the chase Darry and Trish run him over but he keeps Jumping over the car)

  
**Laura: **(clapping)

  
(They finally run him over flattening him. They get to the police station and are met by the lady on the phone Jazzabelle She says she has visions and they always come true she says the thing that is after them is not a man it is a monster and he comes out every 23 years to feed the takes parts of you that he needs. The Guy turns out to be a big bat monster type thing and everything Jazzabelle said would happen did. The guy finds Darry and takes him away and takes his eyes the movie ends with the guy looking through Darry's eyeless head.)

  
**Laura: **now I get the movie poster

  
**Melaura: **that movie was weird

  
**Laura: **you can say that again

  
**Melaura: **That movie was weird

  
**Laura: **you can say that again

  
**Melaura: **that movie was weird

  
**Laura: **you can.....

  
**Laura's dad: **we get the point

  
(When they get to the car Melaura starts talking about her bus driver again)

  
**Laura: **remember when I said I did feel safe in my dad's car?

  
**Melaura: **(nods)

  
**Laura: **well I don't now

  
**Laura & Melaura: **(laugh)

  
**Melaura: **so what movie are we gonna watch tonight?

  
**Laura: **nightmare of course  
  
**The end  
Till next time..........**


	23. The Sleepover 22

Starring: Freddy and Francis (I mean Creeper)

****

The Sleepover 22

(Takes place at 1428 Elm street)

****

Freddy: (pulling Creeper) Come on

****

Creeper: No I don't want to go

****

Freddy: To bad (keeps a death grip on Creeper and knocks on door)

(An old woman in a nun outfit opens door)

****

Freddy: Hello mother

****

Freddy's Mom: (screams and slams door)

****

Freddy: (scratches head) Kay

****

Creeper: see Amanda doesn't want to see us

****

Freddy: don't call her Amanda 

****

Creeper: why

****

Freddy: cause her name is mother (knocks again)

****

Creeper: Mommy's boy

****

Amanda: (opens door and sighs) why can't I get rid of them

****

Freddy: Hi again

****

Amanda: (tries to smile) Freddy, Francis 

****

Creeper: (mumbles) Hi Mom

****

Amanda: Come in

****

Freddy: I like what you've done with the place

****

Creeper: (Wanders off to find a bathroom)

****

Amanda & Freddy: (sit at dining room table)

****

Freddy: (twirls thumbs)

****

Amanda: Freddy why are you here

****

Freddy: (shrugs) I went to Pluto

****

Amanda: (uninterested) Really?

****

Freddy: (nods) but then Creeper showed up

****

Amanda: Creeper?

****

Freddy: that's what Francis likes to be called now

****

Amanda: oh

****

Creeper: (Comes in and sits down)

****

Freddy: we just wanted to stop by

****

Amanda: here you are you didn't call or anything

****

Creeper: told you

****

Freddy: Sorry

****

Amanda: well how have you been

****

Creeper: Freddy has a girlfriend

****

Amanda: (very interested) Really?

****

Freddy: No I don't

****

Creeper: then why do you go to those sleepovers?

****

Amanda: (looks confused) Sleepovers?

****

Freddy: My FRIEND (glares at Creeper) Laura Has sleepovers all the time we have adventures and stuff

****

Amanda: Ok

****

Creeper: I'll be right back

****

Amanda: where are you going

****

Creeper: my room

****

Amanda: ok

****

Freddy: you kept our rooms

****

Amanda: (Nods) you may be demons but you are still my Children

****

Freddy: Really?

****

Amanda: of course

****

Creeper: (walks back in with a action figure) Look who I found (pauses and shows toy) Super killer Man

****

Freddy: I wonder if... (Runs up to room)

(In Freddy's room)

****

Freddy: (grins) yes there it is (picks up carry case the front of it says How to make your first Claw glove. Hugs case to chest and runs back downstairs)

****

Amanda: what did you find

****

Freddy: My glove kit

****

Amanda: that's good

****

Creeper: your such a dork

****

Freddy: at least I don't play with dolls

****

Creeper: he's not a doll he's an action figure

****

Freddy: Sissy

****

Creeper: Dork

****

Freddy: Sissy

****

Creeper: Dork 

****

Amanda: Enough you both need to go now

****

Freddy: sissy

****

Amanda: OUT!!

****

Freddy & Creeper: (grab toys and run out door)

****

Amanda: finally (takes mask off, Its Laura) you all can come out now

(Melaura, Jenny, and Katy come out of hiding places)

****

Melaura: Man that was good

****

Jenny: I got everything on tape

****

Laura: even the stuff upstairs?

****

Katy: yep got it

****

Laura: yes Black mail

THE END

Till Next Time...


	24. The Sleepover 23

****

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Melenie, Keith, Freddy, and BSB in** THE TRICK OR TREAT PROJECT!! **

__

Author's Note:All of this is true except for the fact that BSB and Freddy weren't there heeheehee

The Sleepover 23

(standing in front of Melaura's house)

****

Laura: Let's go!

****

Melaura: Wait where's Melenie?

****

Jenny: I can pick my nose with my hat

****

Laura: Jenny I don't think witch's pick their noses with thier hats

****

BSB: Keep me drowning in your love

****

Laura: I so love being a Backstreet fan

****

Keith: (whiney voice) Come on Mel!!!

****

Freddy: I never have to dress up on Halloween

****

Laura: I'm glad your proud of that

****

Melenie: (walks up with a camera) I'm from the Blair Witch Project

****

Laura: Look the witch (laughs and points at Jenny)

****

Jenny: Ha ha

****

Melaura: Let's go people

****

Everyone: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you

****

Melenie: Ok Mission 1

(goes up to house)

****

Everyone: Trick or treat!!

****

Melaura: Mission 1 was successful 

(after about 10 missions)

****

Laura: THE MOON!!!

****

Everyone: (howls)

(goes to another house)

****

Everyone: Trick or treat!!

****

Lady: Well look at all of you (hands out candy)

****

Keith: My hair is green

****

Lady: That's nice dear, I can't see it in this light

****

Laura: Her face is green (points at Jenny)

****

Lady: Yes, you look sick

(they walk away)

****

Jenny: Sick, sick me sick I look sick, yeah right (sighs)

****

Freddy: Look there's Jason

****

Laura: (elbows Freddy) That's a little kid

****

Freddy: Oh and I thought he shrunk

****

Laura: (laughs)

****

BSB: I want it that way

****

Melaura: (yelling at Keith)

****

Everyone: (runs away from Melaura)

****

Melenie: Where's the stalker? (AN: Laura's dad)

****

Laura: Over there HI STALKER!!!

****

Jenny: (picking her nose with her hat) Sick I don't think so

(They all run to the stalker)

****

Melenie: Can we go to Munchkin's house?

****

Stalker: Hop in

(Laura and Freddy squeeze in the front while Melaura, Keith, Jenny, Melenie and BSB squeeze in the backseat)

****

Laura: You guys ok back there?

****

Jenny: Do we look ok?!

****

BSB: As long as you love me

****

Jenny: SHUT UP!!

****

Melaura: Someone is touching a forbidden zone!!

****

Freddy: Oh sorry

****

Melaura: EWWWWW and your sitting up front!

****

Stalker: (turns on radio , song comes on they all sing along)

****

Melenie: (yelling directions to Munchkin's house)

****

Laura: (turns radio off)

****

Melenie: I think that's the house

(They all walk up to house)

****

Melenie: Wait he doesn't have kids

****

Melaura: This looks like his house

(they run back to the car smush back in and drive home)

****

Melaura: (grabs Keith) BYE!!!

****

Everyone: BYE!!

(drops BSB off at Tourbus)

****

Laura: BYE!!!!!!!!!!

****

BSB: Bye! Keep me drowning in your love

(drops Melenie off)

****

Melenie: BYE!!

****

Everyone: BYE!!

(Laura gets in back seat with Jenny)

****

Freddy: (Strechs legs) Thank God that the last time you sit on my lap

****

Laura: So did you have fun?

****

Jenny: Yep

****

Laura: So did I

(drops Jenny Off)

****

Laura: BYE!!

****

Jenny: BYE!!

(Laura and Freddy drive home with the stalker)

****

THE END?

Till Next Time....


	25. The Sleepover 24

Starring: Laura, Melaura, Jenny, Katy, Freddy and special guest stars: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike in I'm Bored, Very Bored.

****

  
The Sleepover 24  
  
**Laura: **I'm Bored

  
**Melaura: **What else is new?

  
**Laura: **Buffy's new next Tuesday

  
**Melaura: **(Smacks forehead and mutters to herself)

  
**Jenny: **Let's do something

  
**Katy: **(drooling) Oliver Wood

  
**Jenny: **OOOOOOOOO, the Scottish hottie from Harry Potter? I'd do him any day

  
**Katy: **(Smokes begins to come out of ears) He's my man, the only one doing him is me

  
**Laura: **Doing what?

  
**Melaura: **(Smacks forehead and says in a nice voice) Laura, there is a certain time n someone's life when you can't be as stupid as you want to be, your giving brunettes a bad name

  
**Laura: **(raises eyebrows) um ok  
  
(Freddy suddenly appears)  
  
**Freddy: **I'm here the par-tay can begin

  
**Melaura: **Par-tay? Freddy what have you been doing?

  
**Freddy: **(looks innocent) Nothing…

  
**Melaura: **Riiiiiiight

  
**Katy: **(smiles sweetly) Freddy can you get me Oliver Wood?

  
**Freddy: **OK, whatever (disappears)

  
**Laura: **He's gonna get in trouble one day

  
**Melaura: **I doubt it, no one ever wants to leave when they come to our sleepovers, I can't even get you guys to leave my house

  
**Jenny: **So true

  
**Laura: **OOOOOOOOOO I have an idea

  
**Melaura: **oh god, why am I very scared?  
  
(Freddy comes back with not only Oliver, but Ron, Harry and Hermione)  
  
**Freddy: **They all attacked me? I had to bring them all  
**Melaura: **Harry, why did you attack Freddy, that wasn't nice.

  
**Harry: **He attacked Oliver

  
**Freddy: **Grabbed, not attacked

  
**Ron: **So Harry this is where you go disappearing to huh? Oy I'd expect you to invite me

  
**Hermione: **Honestly…  
  
(Laura was whispering something to Freddy, she grinned and he disappeared, the only ones who noticed this was Jenny and Melaura because Katy was too busy dragging Oliver in a corner to make-out)  
  
**Jenny: **Laura, where did you send Freddy?

  
**Laura: **You'll see

  
**Melaura: **Again I am afraid

  
**Jenny: **Yep

  
**Buffy: **A demon, a demon Must KILL IT!

  
**Freddy: **(Throws Buffy on Trampoline) NO! no killing me… Laura tell her

  
**Laura: **(very overexcited) OOOOOOOO Spike

  
**Spike: **Bloody Hell!

  
**Laura: **(giggles) say it again

  
**Spike: **Huh?

  
**Laura: **(Giggles) You and Ron say Bloody hell together

  
**Spike and Ron: **Bloody hell?

  
**Laura: **(laughing her head off)

  
**Xander: **Ok she's possessed, those two are nearly naked and who are all of you?

  
**Melaura: **KATY! No seducing Oliver!!!

  
**Katy: **(whiny voice) Why not?

  
**Melaura: **Cause…. Um….. I don't know

  
**Buffy: **(glaring at Freddy) I kill demons

  
**Freddy: **So? You're doing one now

  
**Buffy: **Shut up (continues glaring)

  
**Willow: **Why are we here?

  
**Laura: **(stops laughing) I told Freddy to bring you

  
**Willow: **Why?

  
**Laura: **(shrugs) You guys are cool

  
**Willow: **You think I'm cool?

  
**Laura: **Yep

  
**Willow: **cool  
  
(While the scoobies get acquainted with Laura, Jenny and Katy begin to fight over Oliver)  
  
**Jenny: **He's mine

  
**Katy: **Mine!

  
**Jenny: **Mine!

  
**Katy: **Mine!!

  
**Jenny: **MINE!!

  
**Katy: **MINE!!!

  
**Oliver: **Don't I get a say in this?

  
**Jenny and Katy: **NO!

  
**Oliver: **O-K  
  
(While Jenny and Katy are working their way up to a cat fight, Melaura saves Oliver)  
  
**Oliver: **Thanks

  
**Melaura: **No problem… Cutie

  
**Oliver: **Geez what is it with you girls and me?

  
**Laura: **You're a hot sexy beast… Duh

  
**Oliver: **(grins his sexy grin) Ok, I guess I can deal with that

  
**Spike: **Oh Bloody Hell (Laura giggles) It's the accent

  
**Oliver: **Huh?

  
**Spike: **The accent. All the girls fall for it (eyes Buffy)

  
**Buffy: **Right Spike you keep thinking that (looks guilty)

  
**Spike: **You know you like it (smirks)

  
**Laura: **I do (giggles)

  
**Spike: **You stick with little red (points at Ron)

  
**Laura: **(grins) OOOOOOOO Ronniekins!

  
**Hermione: **I don't think so, he's mine

  
**Laura: **Wanna Bet?

  
(The two girls glare at each other)  
  
**Ron: **Could the two of you do this in let's say…Mud?

  
**Xander: **(high fives Ron) Oh yeah

  
**Hermione: **Honestly, I've never seen…

  
**Laura: **(cuts her off) Don't you dare insult my man

  
**Hermione: **He's mine, I can insult him all I want

  
**Ron: **HEY!

  
**Melaura: **Now, I think we can solve this without violence 

  
**Jenny: **Yeah right, you like Violence

  
**Melaura: **(thinks) Oh yeah

  
**Harry: **I'm free

  
**Melaura: **Not for long

  
**Harry: **(gulp)

  
**Xander: **Ok, You two want Oliver and you two want Ron, Am I right?  
  
(The four girls nod)  
  
**Xander: **ok then, I say we bring two more guys in

  
**Harry: **(thinks, To Laura) You like Spike and the Accent right?

  
**Laura: **Yep

  
**Harry: **I got someone, (snaps fingers and Draco Malfoy appears)

  
**Laura: **OOOOOOOO Mini-Spike!! (chases Draco around Backyard)

  
**Xander: **Now to split up the Oliver Fan club

  
**Katy: **He's mine

  
**Jenny: **(shrugs) Ok, I was just giving you a hard time

  
**Everyone: **(sighs and shakes head)

  
**Xander: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK

  
**Laura: **(Grinning, dragging Draco by the back of his robes) Heehee, He's mine

  
**Draco: **(trying to pry Laura's Fingers off his robes) I swear when my father hears about this…

  
**Harry: **Deal with it, Ferret-boy, at least you have a girl who actually likes you

  
**Draco: **I don't date Muggles, Scar-head

  
**Buffy: **Both of you shut up, it's like a mini-Spike and Mini- Xander

  
**Melaura: **Hey, your right

  
**Spike: **He looks nothing like me

  
**Willow: **Actually he does

  
**Spike and Draco: **Oh Bloody Hell

  
**Laura: **(giggles) Again!, Again!

  
**Hermione: **(Mutters under breath) I am surrounded by idiots

  
**Oliver: **I'm bored

  
**Katy: **(Watches Oliver dreamily) I'm whatever you are, Master

  
**Freddy: **Master?

  
**Oliver: **I did nothing

  
**Everyone: **RIIIIIIIIIGHT

  
**Katy: **Actually he didn't

  
**Everyone: **(raises eyebrows)

  
**Harry: **Can we do something other then stare at each other?

  
**Laura: **OOOOOOOO Let's dance (Snaps fingers and BSB appears)

  
**Draco: **How'd you?

  
**Laura: **Believe me, we're no ordinary muggles (grins like a mad woman)

  
**Draco: **(Backs away slightly)  
  
(Everyone Danced for the rest of the night and no one was bored anymore)  
  
**THE END?  
Till next time...**  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
